


Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE XI: Trouble on Telos

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Naruto, RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy pretty damn far away...

Cosmic Divine Crystalline

Episode XI: Trouble on Telos

Serenity and her sisters successfully gathered allies to help them in the war to stop Star Cerberus Empire and their plot to take control of the entire galaxy. Finding these allies will boost their forces of the Alliance.

However, they had a surprise attack by the Empire and there were casualties. After the surprise attack, Alliance command decided for everyone to split and wait for the call to join together and prepare for the war against Star Cerberus Empire.

The Illusive Man and his Empire, however, are preparing for the Alliance knowing of this possible counter-attack. He has sent Adam and General Oleg to find the Gorgon family and eliminate them. General Oleg's spies discovered that the Gorgon Family was last seen on Citadel Station, orbiting the planet Telos IV...

Chapter 1:

Adam walked on the bridge of the Olympus Mons toward the Illusive Man and stopped waiting for the Illusive Man to finish the rest of his glass of bourbon that he enjoyed drinking all the time. "Report." The Illusive Man asked.

"The Gorgon family was last seen at Telos sir. Telos four to be exact." Adam said.

The Illusive Man clicked on a button on his holographic computer in front of him ringing up General Oleg who was in charge of almost all of the Illusive Mans army.

"Yes, sir." Oleg said answering.

"General I need you and Adam to head to Telos to eliminate the Gorgon family, bring whatever you need including soldiers and warships." The Illusive Man said.

"What about the Telos government?" Oleg asked a bit concern. "They are listed with the Alliance are traitors to the Empire. You know what to do." The Illusive Man said as he then shut the holographic computer off without hearing Oleg's response and got up to look at Adam. "I trust you can finish Serenity off?" The Illusive Man asked him as Adam nodded. "I will finally get what I deserve." Adam remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Ah yes, you will!" Ardyn said walking in patting Adams back. "May the fight be in your favor my boy."

Adam looked at Ardyn and shrugged his hand away from him and walked off to his mission.

"General Oleg." Ardyn said nodding at him who walked passed next.

The Illusive Man went back to what he was doing. Ardyn walked over to him gazing out into space.

"Has the architects found the gateway?" Ardyn asked.

"They have a feeling it could be in Rome. They said there are unusual readings with the equipment we have created that seem to radiate something strange from that area." The Illusive Man said to him.

"Excellent! You are near your goal sir! I just hope your soldiers don't decide to enter it for themselves. Perhaps you should put some of those clones to work to say guard it?" Ardyn suggested.

The Illusive Man thought on what he said and nodded. "You are right. I will have a few of them make sure none of my scientists betray me. Thank you mr Izunia." The Illusive Man said typing on his console.

Ardyn walked backward and turned around walking off with a grin on his face.

Watching him was Matagi and Urashiki.

They decided to follow him and all three left the bridge of the ship together.

To the planet Telos IV. Something in the past happened to where they created this station that covers thirty-five percent of the planet in orbit. Something happened in a past war which destroyed most of the flora and fauna. There was a restoration project and was a complete success after just three years. The planet is now starting to show green and blue in some places and the north and south always kept their polar caps and winter snow all the time. The Citadel helped regulate the weather and now things seem to be going smoothly for the planet after three years since they said the project was now to be spectated.

The Gorgon family went there and have been there for two weeks after they helped establish new allies to the Alliance.

Qrow and Medusa were walking together looking at some greenhouse inside a building. The buildings on the large space station had entertainment area's, even flora's like the one they were looking at. It was like a city in orbit with almost everything you could do. Mostly though was station security and buildings which housed the controls for the station and valuable goods.

Qrow looked at a hologram of the governor talking. Governor Onasi. His ancestor was a war hero on this planet during the war that brought this planet to nearly be destroyed. He was speaking about a clan called the Boshoku terrorizing the Citadel. Suddenly Qrow looked to Medusa to speak to her remembering something.

"The Alliance may call us any day now. It's half a months time." Qrow said to Medusa who looked at him and nodded slowly.

"What do you think your brother would say if he was here? I am talking about Dray by the way." Medusa said to Qrow who just sighed looking at his mother. "I think he would probably try to find more allies to help us during the mean time and get as many friends as he could make." Qrow said to her.

They both seen Serenity and a few of her sisters walking and talking and Qrow waved at them as Serenity waved back at him.

Serenity spoke to her sisters and then ran over to Qrow and Medusa as her sisters kept going to what ever it was they were going to do together.

"Enjoying yourself?" Medusa asked.

"Is this kind of like a shore leave?" Serenity asked confused as Qrow gave her a nod. "Yup." he said to her.

"But that doesn't mean you should slack off. It's okay you and all your sisters are having fun here at Citadel Station, but be aware that the enemy is still at large." Medusa told her trying to keep Serenity focused.

"Don't worry I won't get in trouble." Serenity told them.

"We are worried about all of you, but mostly your sister." Qrow said with a low sigh. "Mangle..."

Serenity just laughed. "I'm sure she is fine. I hope." Serenity said remembering that they lost Hans Humpty.

"Anyway, I should catch up to my sisters!" Serenity said and gave Qrow a hug and a wave to Medusa running off to try to find some of her sisters she was grouped with.

"I worry about her overconfidence." Qrow said. "I worry about her power." Medusa said and both of them looked at one another.

Serenity looked around for her sisters and seen a nearby corridor and walked toward it to another hallway. "Maybe they went this way." She said to herself.

Serenity walked along the corridor looking at some advertisement signs and suddenly heard a noise behind her looking back to see what it was only to see a girl with half brown, half pink hair with two strains of white within the pink side of her long hair. The girl was Neopolitan, someone who fought with Shaula Gorgon and her army of NOD. And she was running right at Serenity at quick speed.

Neopolitan launched her umbrella right into Serenity's face and knocking her right into the floor. Serenity in pain forced her eyes open to see Neo's umbrella closed and going right down at Serenity once again. Serenity put her hands on each side of the floor and launch herself backward to avoid the heavy blow which landed right between her legs missing her by just a few inches.

Serenity then did a back roll and got back to her feet only to be hit right in the stomach by the tip of Neo's umbrella and then a foot lined right into Serenity's hip from Neo to send Serenity stumbling to the right.

Serenity went to grip her lightsaber hilt only for Neo to open her umbrella in Serenity's surprise to knock the hilt away as she tried to grip it off the clip. Serenity now in trouble tried to move away from each swipe of Neo's umbrella and suddenly the umbrella let out an odd aura and it went faster. Serenity's keen eye movement couldn't keep up unless she summoned her Sharingan.

Within that moment, Serenity decided to use it but upon activating her Sharingan she seen Neo's eyes change from the right being brown and the left being pink and suddenly switch after she blinked and then Serenity lost her tracing on Neo's movements as if Neo was able to detect what Serenity was doing. But even to Serenity, she wondered what sort of power did Neo have to do that.

As Serenity thought about this she didn't pay attention and Neo flicked the curved hilt of her umbrella gripping onto a nearby standing sign by its pole and lifting it up and swinging it like a projectile right into Serenity and then she jumped right down on Serenity with both feet down on each side of her hands keeping them down.

Serenity struggled to try to lift her knee to try to push Neo off but to no avail. Neo's umbrella curved hilt on the end went up under Serenity's jaw and gripped her neck trying to choke Serenity. "Agh!" Serenity would choke out yelling trying to figure out how to get out of this situation thinking quickly and then as she did another summoning of her Sharingan, Neo yet again switched her eyes and again broke from the genjutsu.

Serenity thought for a moment to why Neo was fighting her trying to understand the situation. "W-what did I do..." Serenity choked. Neo didn't respond only to glare at Serenity keeping her grip to try to choke Serenity to death. "T-tell me..." Serenity tried to croak out saying. Neo suddenly was kicked right off Serenity by Emilou who got into a stance to be ready to fight.

Neo got into a defensive stance and smirked looking at Emilou and Serenity. Until she noticed Tomoko, Demencia, and Mawile surrounding her from behind. Her smile faded.

"Don't kill her." Serenity said rubbing her neck. "Why the fuck not?" Mawile asked glaring at Neo keeping her eyes on her.

Neo looked at Serenity as Serenity looked back at her. "You helped our great-aunt Shaula." Serenity said as Tomoko was a bit shocked. "Say she was the girl who tried to fight us before we got to Shaula. Holy crap." Tomoko said blinking.

Suddenly station security ran up. "Security camera's- uhm I see you got the situation handled." The security chief said with two station security guards along side of him. "We will take this girl off your hands." He said approaching toward Neo as Serenity held her hand up. "She will come with us. Alliance business." Serenity said.

"What!?" Mawile asked in shock.

"Do you question my decision?" Serenity asked her. "No... but..." Mawile started until Tomoko placed her hand on Mawiles shoulder. "I'm sure Serenity has her reasons." She assured her.

"Very well then. Let's go." The security chief said walking off with his two guards.

Neo looked at Serenity silent. Serenity looked right back at her and then Neo pulled out a small device and typed on it then handing it over to Serenity to read as it then said in text. ~You killed Shaula. She promised me a payment that you will never understand, and something valuable to me. Now I will never get it because of you and your family.~

Serenity read the text and looked at Neo shaking her head. "Shaula would have just killed you. Trust me, she was just using you and NOD for her own personal gain." Serenity told her handing the device back.

Neo took it and looked at Serenity with a frown and then turned around to walk off.

"I can't let you go you know." Serenity told her as she stopped walking noticing Emilou standing near her escape. Neo looked down and then back at Serenity.

"You was able to undo my genjutsu, and your umbrella has a strange power that can sure pack a punch. I don't know what Shaula was going to give you, but what I can give you is assurance that if you join us and help us? I will for sure get you whatever payment was promised to you." Serenity told her as her sisters looked at Serenity as if she was crazy.

"Woah, look I agree not to kill her but to let her join us?" Tomoko asked confused.

"Kill her! Kill her!" Demencia said laughing manically grinning wide looking at Neo as Neo gave Demencia a daring look.

"She's an enemy." Tomoko further said.

Serenity looked at her sisters and then to Neo. "Today's friends are yesterdays enemies." Serenity said to her sisters while looking at Neo who was a bit baffled by what Serenity had said.

Neo typed on her device and shown it to Serenity who looked at it to read her text. ~We will see.~ It read and Serenity handed it back to Neo who took it and gave Serenity a nod.

"Welcome to the Alliance, Neo." Serenity said to her nodding and walking passed her as Neo watched her pass her and then her sisters waited and then Neo followed behind Serenity and then her sisters followed behind Neo back to where they were staying.

Behind them up near catwalks was two figures, a male and a female looking down at them. The male was standing and the female was sitting cocking her foot back and forth. Their uniforms were the same except herse was inside out. They were almost identical to the infamous Akatsuki however, these uniforms were quite different. They looked right at the girls to go and once they disappeared from view they began to move.

"They're going to be a fun bunch." The female said with a soft giggle. Her hair was quite large and spikey with two arrow marker tattoo's on her cheeks. The male himself had white and blue hair with a large sword of some sort held strapped from a belt around his waist to hold it from falling off.

"Let us report back to the leader, come on Kiyoko." He said walking off through the catwalks somewhere with the female following. "Coming Ryu!" She said cheerfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Serenity later was in a bathroom looking at herself in the mirror and tracing her index finger across the scar that went across her right eye and seeing how her eyebrow was nicked and no hair growing back. She let out a sigh remembering how it happened when she dueled Adam and she received the scar from him and looked down at the water faucet as it poured warm water and she kept thinking until someone else came into the bathroom and she quickly went back to washing her hands and splashing a bit on her face to wake herself up some more.

Meanwhile, Qrow and Medusa were speaking to the local Swoop Bike racers in the area.

"Look we can't help you." One of the bikers said and turned around walking off leaving the other left with a sigh looking at Qrow and Medusa.

"Listen, we are a big gang on the station, but we don't do the Star Cerberus Empire or we will have bounties on our heads that we won't be able to handle millions of hunters on us. The prices would be too big for any of them to not miss that opportunity." The swoop bike racer said and turned around to walk with his comrades.

Qrow just sighed and thought looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling had windows to see into space and he frowned staring at a star thinking for a moment until looking down to Medusa. "We should maybe see if the Telos government will help us." He told her.

"As if they will." Medusa said rolling her eyes.

"It's worth a shot." He told her.

Qrow later gathered the girls who wanted to come with him and walked to one of the government facilities on the station.

"We would like to speak to someone in charge of the militia here." Qrow asked as two guards looked to one another than to him shaking their heads. "We know about your alliance and we know that our governor will not send any of our militaries to help you. We are neutral." The one guard said.

"I will speak to them." A man said walking toward them from his desk nearby.

"Who are you?" Qrow asked.

"I'm Lieutenant Grenn. I am in charge of this section's security forces." He told them crossing his arms. "We want to stay neutral to what is going on and besides we have our own problems dealing with a mysterious organization doing some damage to our station and to some colonies forming on the planet below." He told them.

"You guys are beginning restoration?" Qrow asked.

"No we have already done that and now the planet is somewhat safe to begin making homes again. It is taking time but we are patient. Besides Citadel station is the main hub now anyways. We are the largest station in the entire galaxy and to cover almost half the planet." Grenn told them.

"We need help though, can't you see that if Star Cerberus wins that this galaxy will be under control. That will include you guys as well." Qrow said.

"Listen, some people do want to help but the Governor will not fund it and will not give the order to help." Grenn told them.

"Then we wish to speak to the governor." Qrow said as Grenn blinked looking at him and the guards looked at Qrow in concern as well.

"I will see what I can do then. Wait here please." Grenn said walking over to his desk typing on the console.

"Think this will work?" Serenity asked.

Suddenly Grenn looked up from his console. "I will escort you to the Governor myself. He is actually on this part of the station for a meeting but has time to meet with us." Grenn said and beckoned them to follow him.

They walked only two walkways to a compartment area where the Governor himself was waiting with six of his guards.

"I'm Governor Onasi, you wished to speak to me over this Alliance?" He asked Qrow.

"It would help greatly if the Telos Militia helped us yes. It could turn the tide of war." Qrow told him as the Governor sat down on a chair to get comfortable.

"We are having our own problems here Mr Gorgon. We have some organization doing damage to our militia and to our station. Who they are is unknown but they wear these robes of some sort with black clouds on them in pattern." He said.

"Well that's odd, the Akatsuki have red clouds but they are with us and on our side. But not really much of an organization of evil." Qrow said.

"It isn't them, these people have been here for two years. We know they have taken some sacred Jedi relics for who knows what. We suspect that their organization is on the planet and flys up to our station from time to time. Their powers are quite deadly and none of our forces was able to make a single strike on them." The Governor said.

Qrow paced a bit thinking then looked over to Serenity and nodded and then looked back to the Governor. "We will make you a deal." He said.

"If this deal is you helping us to get our support then forget it." The Govenor said.

"Then your going to keep loosing forces and people will further die. Listen this is a deal you should take, some of your people are willing to fight Star Cerberus and if they win, your planet is next to conquer and we both know you don't want that, and we both know that you know that will happen. Let us help you with this organization and you can help us with the war." Qrow suggested waiting for his response.

The governor looked to his guards then to Grenn who gave the Governor a nod. "I will admit, we may need their help and we could help them against Star Cerberus. We all know that they will eventually attack us." Grenn said to him.

The Governor sighed nodding and looking up to Qrow.

"Yes, the deal is made then." The Governor said holding his hand out for Qrow to shake and both men shaked on it.

Grenn typed on his datapad. "I am letting the militia know to give you what you need to help against this organization. They call themselves the Boshoku Clan." Grenn said to them.

"The one on the citadel news? Then this is going to be interesting." Emilou said.

"I hope they aren't too evil..." Froslass softly said hiding behind Emilou a bit nervous. Emilou just sighed patting her head. "Don't be afraid damn it, we can get this done." Emilou encouraged.

"Don't worry Froslass, I bet they aren't that tough for us." Qrow said.

"You said that about uncle Fern and Turn, and Aunt Raven, and Candle, And-" Froslass was saying until Qrow waved his hands down to her. "This time I mean it kid!" He said.

"Then its settled. You and your family and allies will help get rid of this Organization anyway you see fit, just have them stop terrorizing everyone." The governor said and typed on his holocom to repeat the message to his secretary.

"If this also helps, we know a powerful crime lord is on this station. Someone with an army of strong men." Grenn told them.

"Army of strong men huh?" Qrow asked.

"Krogans, Humans and any other aliens that have big muscles. She has the best bodyguards and assassins, well at least that's what they say to people to scare them away from her favorite cantina." Grenn told them. "To be honest we have a warrant for this crime lord due to her running people away from a cantina which she thinks she owns when the owner says she doesn't." Grenn told them.

"A woman?" Qrow asked.

"The owner says she's a Hutt. However, it says on her passport she's a human." Grenn told them.

Suddenly they all looked to one another and Emilou just laughed. "That's the best fat joke I ever heard!"

"Calm down, and let's not be rude to this woman. We need to get her on our side. The more the merrier." Qrow told Emilou who just kept laughing.

"We will check on it." Qrow said and they walked out of the room and Qrow looked to Emilou. "Go get a few people and head to that Cantina. I will gather who I think could help us get rid of this Organization." Qrow said as Emilou nodded but laughed to herself going the other way with Froslass following and frowning at her laughing thinking it was annoying.

Inside of a local cantina was Kisame and Itachi both sitting and drinking looking at the people walk by.

"I'm still surprised we are helping the Gorgons after what they did to us on the holidays." Kisame said crossing his arms pouting.

"Relax Kisame and besides, Earth is our homeworld. We need to take it back." Itachi told him.

"There you two are. We got a task for you two and your organization. How would you like to kick another organizations ass with us?" James said walking in with Tomoko beside him.

"We are kind of relaxing, and enjoying the view." Kisame said watching a holo TV of Oprah talking on it.

"Your right we should be ready let's go." Itachi said quickly and trying to move Kisame away from watching it.

"Aww, she was ready to bring in a guest star for me to see." Kisame said sighing.

"Another time champ." Itachi said patting his back.

"Glad to see you here with us James." Tomoko said to him.

"Least I can do. Work had me going to different places." James said as Milque was walking up to them grinning and both him and James gave each other fist bumps.

"Who's this?" Tomoko asked.

"My names Milque, I helped James with a few missions a long while ago. I sort of owe him five favors so he made it a bundle for me to come help in the war here." Milque said chuckling rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice to see you, James." Serenity said walking in with Qrow going to order a drink for himself like always.

"Names Milque. I was just telling your sister how I'm here to help." Milque said to Serenity.

"I remember you. You helped us with our aunt Arachne to destroy her. It's nice to see you." Serenity said to him.

"Wait that was you? Thanks for that." Tomoko said as Milque just smirked looking like he won a trophy.

"Heh least I could do for pretty ladies." he said as James whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow heh okay no flirting." Milque said laughing rubbing his head.

"These girls are like my sisters. Sisters I never had. It's my choice to protect them, even from dudes like you." James said but then laughed patting Milque's shoulder.

"You see us as your sisters?" Serenity said a bit shocked as Qrow walked up taking a long drink from a bottle he ordered.

"Yeah. I helped you girls out and fought along side you all. I see you all as sisters I never had. Family or in Spanish we say, Familia." James told them.

Tomoko blinked. "You're Spanish?" She asked confused by how he looked.

Before James could response to that Qrow had to step up. "We should get some sleep and in the morning we should begin scouting for this Boshoku clan. Stick together in groups okay?" Qrow told them.

"How is the station fairing with seven hundred and two of us daughters of Drayconivous here? Scattered around with some of our allies?" Serenity asked her uncle cocking an eyebrow.

"Getting used to us. They are just hoping we don't eat anyone." Qrow said and one man near them heard that and quickly fast walked away and they all looked at him leave.

"Coward." Qrow said and took another drink from his bottle and went up to the table the man was at and took his bottle for himself.

"Well, let's get some R and R huh?" Milque said to them and they all walked out following Milque who knew the way to the apartments in that section of the station.

Meanwhile, in a dark room with dim orange lighting above was silhouettes of a few figures. Two of them entered the room as the light-filled one corner of the room as the door opened and then it shut making it resumed to the way it was with a dim orange fade but still hard to see.

The two figures walked in being the two that watched Serenity and Neo fight from a distance. Ryu and Kiyoko.

Kiyoko walked over to a crate and sat on it crossing her legs as Ryu stood beside her looking at a figure in the room. "The Gorgon family is here." Ryu told the figure.

The figure remained silent as a nearby figure spoke in a male voice. "Then that means we must act quickly before they stop our glorious plan." The male nearby said.

The male that Ryu first spoke to finally spoke now. "You two wasn't seen was you?" he asked.

"No way! They were too busy fighting some girl and stupidly let her join them! How fucked up huh?" Kiyoko said and began to make a weird laugh.

Then another male in the room spoke in a deep voice. "I want to destroy..." He said.

"You shall, but not yet." The male said that Ryu was speaking too first. "We must wait for them to make their move on us. Then we will strike. The Gorgon family will not stop us and we shall do what is meant of us. We just need two more relics. One is on the station and one on the planet. I have four of our members on the planet scouting around and they said that they have a lead. Once we gather both relics will we be able to resurrect the ancient sith that shall help us destroy the Illusive Man and to take over Star Cerberus as its new leaders. With this sith, we will be unstoppable." The man told them all.

"Who is this sith?" The male voice said that spoke to Ryu first.

"Darth Malgus..." The man responded back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

That night Serenity was laying in her bed looking at her holo playing around with it searching up things and suddenly she heard the apartment next door make noise and then she could hear it was Zarbon.

"Oh no..." Serenity said to herself.

"Ohh my yes! My nipples need this oil ohh!" Zarbon shouted.

Suddenly she hears his holo-com in the room beeping and he answered it.

"Oh Mangle hello." Zarbon said into it.

"I was ready to give myself some satisfaction hmmhmm!" Zarbon said as Serenity then got up out of the bed and out of her room going next door.

The only thing heard was Zarbon yelling and suddenly it stopped with Serenity coming back into her room and getting into bed.

Zarbon was laying on his floor in pain from being beaten up by Serenity.

"Oh my..." Zarbon said softly.

Morning came as everyone was preparing for their missions.

"Itachi and Kisame, how would you two like to help Mangle and Tomoko with finding this Hutt woman?" Qrow asked.

"You don't need us against the Boshoku Members?" Itachi asked.

"No, I think we will be okay with who I chose. Pain didn't want you guys to go do that and to give you two something relaxing to do." Qrow told them.

"Aww Painy..." Kisame said blushing making Itachi cringe a moment.

"Kidding." Kisame told him. "Just don't tell him I said that." He said quickly.

"She is at this cantina." Qrow said giving them coordinates.

"Ohhh I am coming too, Ohhh! Coming!" Zarbon said as Serenity moved her jacket to show her lightsabers to Zarbon and he quickly shut up biting his finger.

Qrow just rubbed his face mumbling something and took out his flask getting ready to drink it. "So go on and do that. Now for the rest of you, we will go into groups and head well- lets head into this part of the station that they will be at so it's easier and we are all together. We will split up and go in groups to look in different modules in the sector." Qrow told them.

"Serenity, you will have Cyan and Emilou with you." Qrow said to them and then gave everyone else a three group partners.

Soon the groups went different ways and Serenity with Cyan and Emilou noticed Deidara sitting on a bench dazed out of his mind looking at the ceiling.

"Deidara?" Serenity asked.

"I'm high." he simply said as Serenity sighed shaking her head.

"You know what we should do, like since we are on shore leave. We should like have a party or something before our war." Deidara said.

"First off its us with shore leave, none of you helped us till we recruited you all. And secondly that- well that actually sounds nice... a nice fun time before the battle." Serenity said thinking about it.

"Psh fuck yeah!" Emilou said.

"It could be a nice change of pace." Ignis said to them walking up.

"Ignis?" Serenity asked curiously.

"I am coming with you and your sisters, I know your uncle said three but its best we make it the more the merrier, and more of a defense." Ignis said nodding to them.

"Deidara how about you go plan the party." Serenity told him beckoning to Ignis to come.

"I can see what I can do." Deidara said standing up slowly rubbing his head.

"Don't fuck it up." Emilou threatened growling at him.

"I'll fuck you up." Deidara mumbled walking away as Emilou wanted to kill him right then and there but Cyan and Serenity held her to hold her in place.

"Alright lets go." Serenity said pulling Emilou with her and they followed Serenity to a module point.

At the cantina module, Mangle and Tomoko with Itachi and Kisame made it inside. "Oh wow... you guys are here too?" Sasori said walking up to them as Tomoko just sighed.

"Why are you here, we got this handled." Tomoko said.

"Yeah well, I talked to the bodyguard outside, why he easily let you guys in. Paid him." Sasori told them and uncrossed his arms.

"Don't be a show-off." Kisame said walking passed him looking all prideful. "Now! Where is this hutt!" Kisame said.

"Dude Kisame don't be hefty." Mangle said.

"Hefty Hefty Hefty... mmm!" Zarbon said behind Mangle.

"Halt! You are in Rebecca's territory." A man said with big muscles.

"Oh my... I'd let him bench me all day- Oh!" Zarbon said.

"The fuck Zarbon..." Mangle said and looked at the man.

"We are here to talk to Rebecca for an alliance." Itachi said walking in front of the group.

"Feed me...!" A crackly female voice said deeply in tone.

"Ugh, right away mistress!" The guard said and looked at the group. "Fine come with me, not like you could do anything anyway." he said as they followed him into a big room that was cleared and with many guards standing around and or sitting talking. Then there was her. Rebecca the Hutt sitting or laying on a platform that could be lifted and with a servant male beside her who was completely naked except for his loincloth.

"Ew." Mangle simply said.

Kisame, however, looked at her...

Rebecca the Hutt looked right at Kisame with her large tongue hanging out and licking her lips.

Itachi looked between the two and had a scrunched up face.

"This is getting graphic." Tomoko said leaning away looking at Kisame who had his own mouth a bit dropped with a grin on his face.

"Oh my... who might you be." Rebecca asked.

"Your dream come true." Kisame said with a purr.

"Okay! Let me talk now!" Sasori said walking in front. "We are here to ask for an alliance to help us against Star Cerberus- and you're not paying attention." Sasori said with a sigh blinking looking at the two of them still staring at each other.

"I love big booty women like Oprah." Kisame said beating his chest twice.

"I love big dicks..." Rebecca said batting her large eyelashes.

"So do I!" Zarbon said raising his finger up.

"Do you want me to be apart of this alliance." She asked Kisame.

"I want you to be apart of the Oprah Winfrey club." Kisame said walking up to her and shoving Sasori onto the floor.

"I'm better than Oprah... I am... Oh So Fine." Rebecca said. "Look at my beautiful bodaay..." She said.

"I am Oh So Loving it..." Kisame said literally taking his robe off to expose his big muscles - but a gut from the eating binge he had. And of course, wearing pants.

Zarbon fell backward after that.

"I want to eat your body... with cream on you." Rebecca said.

"Okay! That's enough! Enough!" Mangle said firing a missile into the ceiling making everyone look at her.

"Look we are here to ask for help against Star Cerberus okay! Will you help us or not!" Mangle asked.

"Fine! I will help if he wants me too!" Rebecca said pointing at Kisame.

"I do." Kisame nodded. "For you my queen... we shall defeat our enemies in glory!" Kisame said acting like a knight in shining armor.

Everyone glared at him. Even Zarbon who was on the floor.

Tomoko walked outside the cantina calling Qrow.

"Any luck?" Qrow asked.

"You can say that it was too easy... and disturbing." Tomoko said.

"Uhm, should I know?" Qrow asked.

"No, but you will later on so you suffer with us." Tomoko simply said and hung up making Qrow blink thinking to himself then shrug continuing his mission.

However that the group continued they couldn't find anything relating to the organization or any disturbances on the other modules and sections on the station. As they searched they did gather some information of possible sections to check out and knowing of relics being stolen, Jedi and sith ones.

"So they are looking for old artifacts... of the Jedi and sith. I haven't heard of them in years since the Empires fall and the Jedi's disbandonment." Qrow said to the girls when they regrouped.

"Maybe they are stealing them to sell?" Tomoko asked.

"Perhaps." Sasori remarked.

"Or could be planning to use them for a bad purpose. One guy said they had a holocron, which if they do they could gather vital information for themselves to use against others." Qrow told them taking his flask out from his pocket ready to take a drink.

"We should get some rest and search tomorrow." Sasori told them.

"Your right, it's late and we been walking all day. Maybe we should take breaks here and there tomorrow but we will go to the sections that were recommended to us. Take normal transports to blend in." Qrow told them.

An hour goes by and Serenity gets into her apartment putting things away and sits down on the bed pondering. She slowly laid back and looked at the ceiling with a sigh thinking over things- but most of all wondered if they could survive this. If she could actually protect her family and those she cared about.

She did think of the power she learned and her practice she does by herself but she felt she could be better and do better.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Medusa spoke from the other end. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know to be cautious of your Kagune abilities okay? You are going to need to eat flesh like your sisters but for you all to gain the cells needed to keep your Kagune power up. Just take some snacks of flesh with you, you never know as you might need it." Medusa said and then walked away from the door. "Sleep well." She said.

"Thanks!" Serenity shouted out and then took her clothes off, used the bathroom and came out and got into the bed to sleep.

Serenity that night twisted and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming of something, something dark... a memory of what her father told her. This memory was her father talking to her and her sisters some night when they were just little girls about the story of Echidna Gorgon, whom would be their great-grandmother. The story, however, was dark, just like she remembered and scary. Suddenly Serenity saw a dark shadow in her dream and it crept toward her and opened its mouth with large sharp teeth and a disgusting eerie laugh of wickedness.

Serenity then immediately woke up screaming and once she saw she was back awake she took a deep breath.

Suddenly Zarbon using his brute power knocked down the door, he was completely naked. "Who is trying to rape you, dear! I will give them something to rape!" He said looking around the room.

"It was a dream Zarbon! Relax!" Serenity said.

Suddenly Mangle came in naked as well from her room with her Gatling cannon. "Who's the guy trying to break in here eh!?"

"For god sakes, It was a dream I'm fine!" Serenity said and moved her covers up over her own naked body and looked away from them flustered.

"It must have been some dream." Mangle said to her and looked at Zarbon then down at his dick blinking. "Wow, that's impressive." She said.

Qrow suddenly ran in with nothing but his coat over his waist. "Who's messing with my niece!" He shouted and his other hand holding his weapon.

Serenity put her hand over her eyes. "Please, get out! All of you!" She said.

"What sort of dream did you have?" Mangle asked.

"A memory of when dad told us that story of that woman, uhm... Echidna Gorgon. Remember?" Serenity asked Mangle.

"Yeah I remember it, how could we all not forget? It was told to us when we were children, later again when the Eon Siblings came. Well, they had the private story, I evesdropped." Mangle told her.

"Echidna? What did your dad tell you about her?" Qrow asked and soon some other sisters came to check on Serenity.

Serenity looked at Qrow and sighed. "Dad told us about her, what she did. And what she attempted to do next."

"Yeah, mom told us about her when we were little too. Kind of a wake up call for us to never be like her. She's dead though Serenity, relax." Qrow told her.

"I know it was just, it was just a dream but... it got even worse in the end." Serenity said frowning.

"I'll sleep along side ya dude! Zarbon stay at the door since you broke it down." Mangle said jumping next to Serenity where Serenity just sighed. "Alright fine, we need our sleep, everyone go sleep!" Serenity said to them.

Everyone began to walk away and as Qrow walked back to his room he saw Medusa standing there with her arms crossed looking worried.

"It was a dream." Qrow told her.

"So Dray told them the story of my mother. Dray did destroy her with..." Medusa started as Qrow quickly spoke up. "I know I know." He said looking nearby at some of Dray's daughters walking to their dorm room.

"I know he did I was there." Medusa told him. "Told them how Echidna Gorgon killed many many people, women, men, and especially tortured and brutally murdered children. Infront of their parents for her to gain their fear to grow in power in the dark side. Echidna was the embodiment of evil, the fear that the galaxy had once. Once she died the Galaxy felt safe but, well that didn't last." Medusa said.

"She did far worse than that you know." Qrow told her.

"Be glad she's dead. But sadly the souls she took from her victims including millions of children are forever locked in her spirit cage to feed off of their energy forever. Scary." Medusa said.

"Do they know that or did Dray not go that deep?" Qrow asked.

"They know. Dray told them the truth to keep them from never becoming like her. But be glad she's dead." Medusa said walking away.

Right as Qrow was ready to go himself he noticed James nearby with his arms crossed and heard the whole thing. But James just gave a salute and walked off with Qrow to wonder on things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Serenity sat waiting for Dr. Mordin who eventually came in while she was talking to her sister Tomoko.

"Ah, Serenity greetings." Mordin said typing on a console nearby and pulling out a device moving it over Serenity's head.

"Mordin." Serenity said.

"Think our sister is getting crazy with dreams?" Tomoko asked as Serenity nudged her.

"Dreams are dreams, everything seems normal. Possibly a slight headache from the worry. Here I will give you Advil." Mordin said handing her a pill to where she swallowed it rubbing her head.

"So nothing wrong in the scan?" Serenity asked.

"Do not worry Serenity you will be fine." Mordin said patting her shoulder with a smile. "Now you have a mission to do now go go." Mordin said then actually shoving her away with Tomoko out of the medical office he is renting.

"Good to know he's never going to change." Tomoko laughed.

"Why we love him." Serenity remarked.

Meanwhile, Mangle and Zarbon were walking together through a module and asking questions to people.

"This is one of the places we were told that the Boshoku attacks at times?" Mangle asked a patron who walked away a bit nervous to really talk about it.

"Oh Mangle these beautiful sexy people are so scared." Zarbon said with a sigh.

"No ones beautiful." Mangle said.

"Everyone is beautiful hunny." Zarbon said to her with a frown.

"Hey, babe! Some guy over there-" Prompto started until Mangle slapped him across the face.

"Call me babe again in public and I'll cut your balls off." Mangle said glaring at him.

"Sorry! Babe..." Prompto said grinning.

"Oh, my such a daredevil!" Zarbon said fanning his hand down.

"Anyways listen, that guy over there says he heard someone talking about the Boshoku last seen about two modules down south of here! About ten minutes ago. We should go check it out." Prompto said to her.

"Let's do it then." Mangle said and the three of them ran out to head down south of where they were.

Mangle got onto her holocom contacting her uncle about a possible lead and hanging it up quickly.

Suddenly they heard people screaming and soon two people ran from an alleyway and Mangle Zarbon and Prompto ran right passed them and into another module which had debris scattered and some barrels burning rolling near them.

"Damn." Prompto said looking around and noticing someone laying under some debris trying to get out.

Zarbon ran over and easily lifted it and threw it off him. The man thanked him quickly and ran off.

"Show yourself!" Zarbon shouted looking around.

Suddenly a large blast of sand came out of the cracks of a door and exploded the door right into Zarbon and the sand wrapped around him flinging him into the air and into the ceiling.

"Zarbon!" Prompto yelled and held his gun out at the ready with Mangle with her Gatling cannon out.

A big huge man with long earlobes and spikes on his bald head came out of the destroyed doorway. His body huge and his robe opened showing his stomach and chest and large arms with the sleeves dangling behind him. His back had attached two large gorges of some sort with sand seeping out from the tops and into the air.

"Gohah mad!" The big man yelled.

"Huh?" Mangle asked confused.

"Gohah will destroy!" Gohah replied and charged at Mangle and Prompto.

"That must be his name." Prompto said taking a few shots at him shooting at his body, however, the bullets only dented against his body.

"Oh shit!" Prompto shouted and quickly used his spell summon to summon his own type of gravity cannon and fired it right point blank at the nick of time into Gohah's chest.

"Agh!" Gohah yelled.

"It's not holding him for long!" Prompto yelled to Mangle who was also shooting at Gohah at his side.

"Aim for the gorges!" Prompto shouted.

Mangle did and suddenly Gohah was able to move with all his strength and kicked Mangle hard in the face knocking her into the air.

Mangle in the air quickly used her magnetic type of fingers to grip onto the ceiling with her other hand holding the Gatling cannon.

Gohah then smashed into Prompto's face with his large fist blasting Prompto into a garbage can.

Mangle leaped down and fired dynamite rounds this time exploding on Gohah who was raging in pain and anger.

Gohah then caught Mangle's barrel of her gun and crunched it. Then he threw it to the side with her still holding it making her and her destroyed cannon fling into the window but not shattering it as it was a space window.

Gohah ran toward her with his sand from his gorges coming out above his head and around his fists.

"Gohah smash!" Gohah said and Mangle quickly dashed rolling to the side to evade the swing of his fist and quickly ran backward trying to think what to do.

Suddenly another gravity blast hit Gohah but onto his back holding him sucking things into itself but Gohah able to resist slowly trying to move away from it.

"Get away quickly!" Prompto shouted.

Zarbon then was seen falling from the ceiling aching in pain getting up rubbing the back of his head.

"What sort of hunk of a man is that!?" Zarbon questioned.

"No time lets run!" Mangle yelled and all three of them quickly ran from the scene.

Suddenly they ran right into Serenity, Emilou and Cyan knocking them over and down a railing and onto a catwalk.

"What the fuck!" Emilou shouted grabbing Mangle's neck and Mangle grabbing at her's both trying to choke one another.

Suddenly Zarbon pushed them away from one another looking up to Serenity.

"It seems we met one! And he's big!- no pun intended!" Zarbon said.

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching from the catwalk and there was Kiyoko smirking crossing her arms which her robe had longer sleeves and she was wearing it inside out her robe.

"Looky what I find! Some children looking to get involved with grown-up things!" She said smirking.

"You're about the height of a child." Serenity said as Kiyoko was shorter than them.

Kiyoko glared at her. "I'm five foot one! You bitch!" She yelled and held her right hand up creating a gust of wind and then it burst right out at them straight toward the catwalk.

Everyone had to jump off and down below to the other catwalks in this part of the module.

Some people walking around had to stop and run the other way from the fighting.

Two citadel security teams come nearby but on another level of the catwalks and began shooting at Kiyoko who quickly ran and leaped from each bolt coming at her.

Suddenly Ryu jumped down in front of Serenity and swung his unusual blade right at her. Serenity quickly leaned backward to evade it and then activated her lightsabers and swung both at his blade only to find out his blade had cortosis around it and it clashed against her lightsabers and he pushed her away and then kept on attacking her with his blade until Emilou came down with her battle bracers and nearly swung toward his face and him just in the nick of time moved his head away.

Ryu skidded backward and looked at the two of them while holding his blade.

"Oh, nice behind!" Zarbon said and suddenly punched Ryu right in the back making Ryu fling to the side from such an impact and falling onto the next catwalk below.

Soon Ryu and Kiyoko stood back to back looking at the militia and the girls.

Prompto was near aiming his rifle he summoned right at Kiyoko while Zarbon focused on Ryu.

"We have to retreat... damn it." Ryu said putting his hands together and forming a water like a sphere around himself and Kiyoko and suddenly the water dissolved and splashed outward.

They were nowhere to be found.

"They teleported. Looks like we won for now but, we may not be so lucky next time." Serenity said to everyone around.

Meanwhile, Gohah was walking the hallway and came to see Itachi and Kisame walking the same way toward him and both of them stopped staring at Gohah who stared back.

Both of them noticed the robes they had on.

"Gohah heard of Akatsuki. Must report to leader." Gohah said and his own sand covered his body and then a camera like flash appeared and he was gone.

"Freaky..." Itachi said.

"We should probably report to Serenity and the others. How dare these people try to copy us!" Kisame said mad.

"We should let Pain know about this as well." Itachi said and both of them quickly ventured to the retreat area.

Soon everyone was together and talking amongst themselves over what happened.

"How dare they copy us!" Pain shouted bashing his fist into a wall then suddenly complaining about his hand holding it.

"We need to focus on the task at hand, they have another relic possibly. And we weren't ready for them. We all need to probably stick together or nearby one another." Qrow told them.

"Mr. Gorgon!" Grenn shouted running toward them.

"Grenn?" Serenity asked as Qrow turned to look with the others.

"We got an attack going on at section A-5! At the entertainment module!" Grenn said as he quickly contacted the militia in that area to round up.

"We are getting you guys a shuttle right now but traffic is bad." Grenn told Qrow.

"I am coming." Pain said standing beside Serenity as Serenity nodded and looked at Grenn. "We will handle this, have your men just stay behind our forces okay? Give us some support." Serenity told him as Grenn nodded.

Meanwhile in that section was chaos with some of the dorms burning and the hallways with debris. Two members of the Boshoku wearing the robes walked the hallway. One of them had a red right eye while the other was brown. Beside him was a female who was normal looking with a head cap over her head with a ponytail. But like her partner, he had a pony tail as well but longer.

Suddenly they were approached by the big guy with the gorges and a member with a hood on and a mask with his blue hair fringe covering half of the mask.

"Leader found the last artifact we need. He is handing it to Kemuri Raven." The man with the mask said.

"Good. We heard Ryu and Kiyoko met some of those Gorgons even your clan partner Gohah here." The female member said looking over to Gohah.

"Gohah wish Drechimaru was there to see Gohah's might." Gohah said and referred to the man in the mask named Drechimaru.

"Next time." Drechimaru said and turned around walking off. "I will head to the shuttle bay, make sure its clear for leader to get too without a fuss." Drechimaru said to them as he walked away.

Gohah then turned and followed behind.

The female looked at her clan partner with a frown. "Nen." She told him.

Nen was his name and looked down at her.

"What Mitsuko?" He questioned.

"We should destroy the cantina here, I think the residents are hiding inside." She said and walked toward it with Nen following. "As you wish." He told her.

Right when they got to the door and clicked on the terminal to open it, there inside was Cyan who fired a powerful Cero point blank right into Mitsuko and Nen blasting them right back into the burning hallway.

"What the!?" Nen shouted as Cyan walked out of the cantina with Emilou smirking and dashing right at Nen who held his hands up bringing out kunai knives from his sleeves and quickly clashing with her bracers which sickled out to try to scratch into his arms.

Mitsuko stood back up and right before she could fight Emilou, Cyan dashed at Mitsuko and summoned her trident-like weapon from her own sleeve and sliced right at Mitsuko only though to cut her across the nose.

Mitsuko staggered back and growled holding her left hand out and created a mirror-like power that suddenly turned into glass shards and fired them right at Cyan who quickly had to crouch down but got stabbed a few times by some glass against her shoulder and left side of her arm.

Nen kicked Emilou away and suddenly swung his fist again at her face kicking her into the jaw knocking her onto the floor and leaped onto her with his kunai's right toward her neck. She struggled to get him off her growling at him.

"Give up!" Nen shouted and suddenly he created a flashing power that kept flashing into Emilous face making her temporarily blind and making her even angry.

She knew where he was though ontop of her and had to think fast as she was losing strength and those knives got closer to her neck. She could feel the tips scratching at her neck. She knew Cyan was too busy with Mitsuko to even fight back or help.

Emilou then created a cero beam charging quickly on the horn plate she had on her head for a secondary defense and attack. She then in an instant tilted her head down and fired the beam directly into Nen's neck and out the back of his neck. Thus making his head fall off his body and his body limp on her's.

Mitsuko seeing this grew into a rage creating another mirror like effect and shards blasted all over the place slicing into the metal and toward the girls.

Cyan quickly hid behind some debris looking over it at Mitsuko. Then she saw Mitsuko's shards hitting the nearby space glass.

"Emilou! Glass!" Cyan shouted as Emilou noticed what was going on and both of them quickly grabbed onto something to secure at Mitsuko wasn't noticing her own power affecting the glass behind her using this power rapidly.

Suddenly the glass gave and broke and debris and objects flew into space including Mitsuko who screamed. However the ray shields turned on as a security mech to secure that area but right as it came on, Mitsuko was halfway out the window and it sliced her in half leaving her lower body into space and her top body inside.

Mitsuko's body twitched before finally giving up and dying.

Emilou and Cyan slowly stood up as Cyan held her left arm that was wounded badly and both walked over to her body.

Two security officers ran in and noticed the body. Close by was Nen's body that was nearly sucked out but didn't make it through laying beside her's.

"What a mess." One officer said taking his scanner out and scanning the bodies.

"We were here just in time in this sector when our sister contacted us." Cyan said.

"We should get you to Dr. Mordin come on." Emilou said and both walked away as the security team was rushing beside them to the bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Warping out of hyperspace was twelve Star Cerberus warships and then one dreadnought coming out of hyperspace in the middle of them. They warped out of hyperspace nearby the planet Telos down toward the south.

"Keep here, the Telos Security won't trace us until their scout ships find us. That should give us some time to send Adam down to get rid of the family yes?" General Oleg said looking to Adam who was putting his gloves on not saying nothing.

General Oleg looked back to his men on the bridge. "Prepare a shuttle for him. The rest of you wait at the hangers, if things go south prepare to attack Citadel Station. We will make them break for harbiging this Family from the Empire." Oleg told everyone as everyone in the bridge nodded in agreement and began to give out orders to other ships and soldiers.

"I trust you can handle this." General Oleg said to Adam.

"I trust you can keep to yourself and not worry about me." Adam remarked.

Both of the men looked at each other for a moment in silence before then Oleg turned around looking at the planet with his hands behind his back.

"Do kill the girl this time." Oleg said.

Adam immediately pulled his weapon out. His blade was still sheathed but at the end of his sheathe of a weapon was a gun barrel. His weapon could be both a sword and a gun for what ever circumstance was needed, even could be both. He aimed it at Oleg and the people on the bridge went silent.

"Oh?" Oleg said not having to look back.

"The only reason you are alive right now is that The Illusive Man didn't order your death. If I was in charge? You would be dead the second you spoke about her." Adam told him making a fist with his other hand and then put his weapon to the side of his belt coupling it and then turned around and walked out of the bridge of the ship to the hangers.

Oleg just smirked when he left.

"Let's hope I don't make friendly fire upon your position. For your sake." Oleg said to himself about Adam.

Back on the planet, Drechimaru was at the hanger rushing to a transport ship until he was nearly blasted by Mismagius and her shadow ball ability. However, he sensed it before it hit him and was able to jump backward from the attack.

"A little girl like you should know better than to fight an adult." Drechimaru scoffed.

"Little girl!?" Mismagius growled being very insulted right then and there.

Suddenly Sasori appeared and leaped right at Drechimaru who quickly skidded back in surprise. "An Akatsuki?" Drechimaru questioned out loud.

Sasori landed in front of Drechimaru with his left hand out with a small hole on his palm. Then a burst of flame came right from it and right at Drechimaru who got burned upon his robe and quickly had to pat himself and his mask off.

Drechimaru's mask quickly fell off as he tried to stop the burning revealing his cyan blue hair and green hair long fringe hair to them with his nose being completely gone from him from a possible battle in the past.

"You little!" Drechimaru yelled holding up his hands creating a stone like a barrier around himself.

Suddenly Mismagius using her ghostly abilities went into the rocks and right up to him sending a shadow ball right into his chest blasting him out of his rocky defense.

Drechimaru slowly got up and stared at the two of them in anger.

"Earth-type huh? We are on a station, not much you could use for power." Sasori said.

"Seems what rock ability you were able to gather was possibly all you could summon, your not ground side." Mismagius said taking a few steps forward.

"Wheres your leader." Sasori asked walking with Mismagius toward Drechimaru.

"You won't take me on without a fight!" Drechimaru shouted summoning a rock like a spear in his hand and ran toward them.

Drechimaru quickly was able to smash it into Sasori's face before he could react, but Sasori didn't seem to show any reaction to being hit like that only to give him a bored stare making Drechimaru a bit nervous.

Suddenly Sasori rose his right hand up and completely sprung out blades from his forearm and right into Drechimaru's body that was close to his.

Drechimaru stood there choking up with his blood running down his mouth.

"W-what are you..." Drechimaru asked twitching.

"A living puppet." Sasori said and glanced to Mismagius who quickly grabbed Drechimaru's head and looked into his mind as fast as she could as Sasori didn't move but tried to keep Drechimaru from falling and dying quickly.

Suddenly Drechimaru's body went limp and died with Sasori having to let his body drop.

"Get any memories?" Sasori asked Mismagius who was thinking.

"Planet side, there is some base or something. I don't know what to make of it but it's on the planet. I can see where it is at from his memories. He is there a lot of times so that must be where their leader and base is at. It seems like some outpost or something." Mismagius told Sasori who nodded to her.

Sasori quickly went onto the holo-com and talked to Qrow about it as Mismagius approached the shuttle that Drechimaru was to board.

"Sasori, we could take this shuttle and could fool them as they think we are Drechimaru?" Mismagius asked him and Sasori quickly told this to Qrow who agreed.

"Let's wait for them to come and then we can discuss the shuttle plan." Sasori said.

They waited and Qrow made it with some of the group.

"Alright, we got to go now. If we wait any longer they will suspect something is up with Drechimaru, and he's dead. They will figure by the time going on something has happened. Sooner we get there and they see the shuttle, the better." Qrow told them.

"This won't be a walk in the park. You know?" Serenity said to him.

"Right. Girls listen, I can't help on this one. The Alliance is calling and I have to answer it. Serenity, make us proud." Qrow said patting her shoulder.

"Alright, who wants to come planet side? We don't go time to make-" Serenity was saying until Pain walked up and into the shuttle.

"We are going. None of your sisters need to come. It's time I take back my title and not some wannabe's taking my robe looks and ideals." Pain said.

"None of us got Ideals..." Deidara sighed.

"Okay look who wants to come." Serenity said shoving Pain inside.

"I'll go." Itachi said walking passed Serenity.

"Hell I'll go too, I'm not a pussy." Hidan said passing her.

Suddenly Pain waited but no one else from his group was coming in which made him glare at them all.

"I'm going to check on Rebecca." Kisame said.

"No your not! You're getting your fat ass in here!" Pain shouted.

"Uh! I do not get a fat ass! Do I?" Kisame yelled then asked a bit concerned.

"Just get in here. We may need brute force." Pain said to him.

"Fine! But it's for Rebbeca to see me as a King, a knight in shining armor. A paladin!" Kisame said with pride.

"Yeah yeah shut up." Serenity said making Kisame frown at her.

Mangle was suddenly seen walking away and they all looked at her go.

"You're not coming Mangle?" Serenity asked confused.

"Hm? Nah you got this. I am going to go tell Rebecca how Kisame is a pussy." Mangle said.

Kisame was trying to get out of the shuttle to grab her but Itachi and Hidan kept him back.

"I'm coming." Vulpix said climbing in.

Suddenly behind her was Froslass a bit nervous and looking at Serenity. "I... can try." Froslass told her.

Serenity smiled and let her come on. "You can do it." Serenity assured her.

"Okay for the rest of you. Stay here, we should be back soon." Serenity said to them and walked inside.

Suddenly running in quickly was Prompto.

"I had to come! Mangle said so!" Prompto said panting catching his breath.

"Alright, let's go." Serenity said and Prompto walked passed her to the cockpit of the shuttle preparing it.

"Everyone strap in!" Prompto said as everyone got ready.

Prompto checked the shuttles known projectors and Serenity looked at it with him.

"Mismagius said it looked like some outpost." Serenity said.

"I see that this shuttle has been to this place here about three times." Prompto said pointing at a marking on the navigation screen.

"Might as well try there, but hurry. Fly casual though so we look normal." Serenity said.

"How do I fly casual?" Prompto asked while lifting them up in the hanger and then out into space heading down toward the planet.

"Just nothing crazy okay? Normal. Nothing fast or slow." Serenity told him.

"I wonder if Rebecca loves it fast." Kisame said.

Everyone looked at him with a glare.

"You are starting to piss me off, and that says something." Serenity told him.

Meanwhile, on planet was Adam walking out from his shuttle looking at a group of colonists with guns and curious about him.

"Star Cerberus has no means to be here, go back." One colonist said.

Suddenly Adam drew his blade and sliced the man across the chest and quickly in another quick agile speed cut down two others near him and lastly put his blade up toward the last colonist in the group toward his neck.

"Where can I find someone who has authorization to Citadel station. A credential to head up there without station security swarming." Adam said to the man who was in a fright.

"W-we had some but they were stolen two months ago and we are waiting for the government to give us new ones." The man said.

"Who stole them." Adam said to him.

"An organization known as the Boshoku, they have a base on the planet. They stole them to sneak through the security droids on the citadel. Please, that's all I know." The man said to him.

"Where did they go if you could guess." Adam said putting the blade up against his neck pushing against the skin.

"Up north! up north! We heard them talking about the seasons getting colder!" The man said with tears falling.

Adam, however, was ready to strike the man. "Human scum." Adam said.

"Human scum? B-but your human right?" The man asked confused.

"Faunus, the horns over my eye mask as you can see. And you took enough from me!" Adam yelled raising his blade.

Before Adam gave the death blow, he stopped noticing two boys run to the man he was going to strike and hug him crying calling him. "Daddy." Then a woman came around the corner to stop them, their mother. She was crying to stop them from getting into harm's way and the family held one another looking at Adam.

Adam looked at them and he had a bit of a flashback to his past life and then quickly as it came, he was back to the present looking at the family.

Adam's blade quivered and shook knowing he had to do it. He looked at them and then he sighed putting his blade up. "Go." He demanded with his head down.

The family quickly got their father up and ran off.

One of the boys stopped running and looked at Adam. "Thank you for letting daddy live!" He cried out as his mother grabbed him and yanked him to run with them.

Adam looked at them run and noticed the man turn his head looking at Adam to see if he was chasing them but the man's face seemed, relieved but also worried as if feeling for Adam. Feeling for him in a way Adam didn't understand.

Adam watched them go and turned around walking back to the shuttle he came in. "North then." He told himself.

Adam walked toward the shuttle thinking of his past life, remembering when he was the same age as the boy and seeing how humans abused the Faunus race that lived on earth with humans. And how Humans called them freaks and Adam being called one by a man before that man walked away laughing leaving a young Adam standing there with his head down, still his eyes not shown yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Prompto flew the shuttle over the grounds of Telos heading off north. The landscape having hills with snow on the tops of them and below was a river going between the hills.

"We are closing up at the outpost." Prompto told them.

Serenity opened the back of the shuttle hatch looking out at the ground below and beside her was Vulpix and Kisame checking it out. "Nice." Vulpix would say with a nod.

"Heh! I should jump in the river at this height! Make the best splash anyone could ever do." Kisame said smirking.

Suddenly Prompto noticed an anti-aircraft cannon setting on the hillside and shot two rockets toward them.

"Where here! Shit!" Prompto shouted as both rockets hit the bottom of the shuttle and suddenly Serenity falling out of the shuttle from its knock down.

Kisame however was able to grab ahold of Vulpix before she fell out too and the shuttle zoomed in the sky slowly doing a barrel roll and crashing onto the ground skidding for awhile until finally stopping.

"Is everyone okay." Prompto said rubbing his head looking back to check on everyone from the cockpit.

"They had a cannon set up?" Vulpix questioned getting to her feet.

"Looks like the government of Telos' cannon. They must have stole it or something which means their base is just nearby. We should head to the cannon and check it out." Prompto told them coming out of the cockpit and summoning a rifle with his power into his hand.

"Can you summon us one?" Kisame asked.

"Not how my power works to where I and my friends come from. Sorry." Prompto told him and looked at Vulpix. "Ready?" He asked before venturing out.

"Ready." Vulpix said getting her flame powers into her palms of her hands and ready to attack if anything surprised them.

The group walked out of the shuttle seeing no one around and walked toward the cannon which they saw nearby.

"Where is Serenity?" Pain asked looking around.

"She must have fell out that way, we crashed a mile or so here. Don't worry she has to be fine and will meet us around here. She can see the shuttle smoke going up into the air." Vulpix told him.

"Can't she smell for us like all you girls?" Kisame asked blinking.

"That too, but smelling you wouldn't be pleasing." Vulpix said with a frown.

"Uh!" Kisame said getting angry.

They reached the cannon noticing how it wasn't working but was warm. Prompto felt it feeling the warmth from it and then looking over at a console next to it and typing on it to see what it said.

"Seems the cannon is on auto. So it will shoot anything that comes near its range." He told the group.

"There's an entrance door over here." Hidan said kicking at it.

"Stop! You'll just let them know we are here!" Prompto said trying to shove him away.

"Uh! That thing firing rockets, of course, they know we are here! Me banging around won't change their minds!" Hidan shouted at him as both of them got ready to fight one another.

Pain pushed them aside and put his hand toward the door and sent an almighty push blast right into the door blowing it inside making incredible damage.

"Let's stop acting like children! I swear Hidan you're like a spoiled brat!" Pain said and walked passed them both.

"You don't even pay us... How am I spoiled." Hidan murmured and followed Pain with everyone else.

Everyone looked around inside at different equipment and old relics that was opened. Pain frowned confused what this all was and why.

"Say look at this." Kisame said picking up some old papers and Pain taking a look with him.

"Something about the sith. Weird, the sith have been gone for quite sometime after the fall of Dromund Kaas." Pain said going through each sheet quickly.

"Maybe they are sith?" Vulpix said looking at the opened relic.

"I don't know, the three that were killed sure didn't seem sith from what everyone says." Prompto told them.

"Even that big guy used sand power, something a sith doesn't really have." Prompto continued while looking at a console that was broken down for some reason and would respond to him pushing any of its buttons.

Kisame soon heard some noise coming from a hallway nearby. "I hear something." He told the group.

Everyone kept quiet and soon the noise vanished.

"C-can we hurry up and destroy these p-people?" Froslass asked terrified hiding behind Vulpix and Pain.

"Right." Pain said moving her away from him wondering why she was afraid and looked at Kisame. "We should go this way to this hallway."

Kisame looked to the side and nodded gripping his weapon Samehada and unsheathing it preparing for the worst.

"Hidan, you and Vulpix head down that hallway." Pain pointed.

"Itachi you and- Itachi?" Pain asked looking around for Itachi.

"Itachi went that way." Prompto pointed to the side toward down stairs.

"Oh for the love of god..." Pain sighed. "Go find him." Pain pointed and waved his hand toward Prompto who nodded walking down the stairs.

Prompto eventually found Itachi laying on the bottom of the stairs.

"Sleeping?" Prompto asked.

"I tripped." Itachi said.

Prompto leaned down helping Itachi sit up.

"What are you blind?" Prompto asked confused.

"I suppose so. No, I just lost my balance." Itachi said glaring at Prompto.

"No need to be so fucking sarcastic dude." Prompto said helping him up to stand.

Suddenly Prompto was hit by a large wall of sand but Itachi sensing it jumped back away from the attack.

"Gohah mad!" Gohah said in the darkness of the room and they felt his footsteps rumbling walking toward them.

Suddenly Itachi was hit by some dart on his chest and looked at it blinking. "What the..." Itachi said suddenly getting dizzy but kept his Sharingan activated to help him out of this toxication. He figured the dart had some drugs in it or was poisonous.

Prompto weakly got up and summoned a flare gun and shot it into the ceiling of the room to see. The flare shined bright and there in the room was Gohah and a humanoid with very light green skin and white long hair staring at them.

"Who the heck are you?" Prompto asked the tall humanoid.

"Dunnen'ebe." The man said.

"Prompto. Careful. He has some sort of device in his hand." Itachi said staring at the dart device.

Before Dunnen'ebe could shoot Itachi again, Prompto was able to fire another flare and this time at the weapon Dunnen'ebe was holding burning it away.

"Stupid little boy!" Dunnen'ebe said furious and levitated himself off the ground and floated toward Prompto with some odd ghostly like spheres following him.

Before Prompto could react, Itachi sent a fireball right at Dunnen'ebe but Dunnen'ebe noticed it and hovered backward away from the attack and instead went to attack Itachi.

"Thanks, man!" Prompto said summoning his rifle but then noticed Gohah marching toward him. "Oh man come on!" Prompto said shouting and began to shoot at Gohah who was taking the hits as if they was just B B pellets.

Dunnen'ebe shot some ghostly like spheres right at Itachi which resembled shadow balls. One of them hit Itachi square in the face making some disoriented in his vision and having to deactivate his Sharingan.

"Damn it." Itachi said to himself and felt taken offguard.

"What's the matter? Having a bad day?" Dunnen'ebe mocked smirking at Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes and going into his robe pulling out a kunai knife and pushing a button on the bottom of it making it blaze of flame from its blade. Itachi's eyes opened having no Sharingan and dashed right at Dunnen'ebe striking his blade quickly with great speed right at him. Dunnen'ebe, however, was able to move away from the blade but felt a trickle of his own blood run down the side of his neck nearly losing his neck.

"Hm?" Dunnen'ebe thought in shock.

Suddenly Itachi didn't even stop there and spun his foot back kicking Dunnen'ebe square in the chest and kept swinging his foot into his chest rapidly knocking him back with each kick.

Dunnen'ebe put his hands on Itachi's leg to stop him only for Itachi to immediately throw the kunai straight into Dunnen'ebe's eye making him yell in pain and then the flame from his kunai took ablaze and burned Dunnen'ebe from his head to his feet.

"Looks like my day just got better." Itachi said.

Itachi looked to see Gohah throwing around Prompto and Prompto yelling for help.

Itachi ran right at Gohah only for Gohah's sand from his gorges to come out and sweep right into Itachi's body and cover him and hold him down.

Gohah threw Prompto far off to the side of the room and looked at Itachi growling.

"Gohah kill you for killing friend!" Gohah yelled and jumped in the air and before Itachi could try to get himself out he was smashed right under Gohah.

"Ugh!" Itachi ached to cough up blood.

Gohah then stomped his foot into Itachi's chest having his sand power move away from Itachi's body.

Prompto slowly got himself up from the rubble and summoned his rocket launcher aiming at Gohah's back at his gorges.

Itachi saw what he was doing. "H-hurry up..." Itachi achingly said.

Prompto however then took out his camera taking a quick picture and Itachi getting highly upset. "Just fire!" Itachi shouted.

Gohah then turned his head and right as he did, Prompto pulled the trigger and the rocket soared out and blasted right into Gohah's back blowing up his gorges and leaving a chunk of his body exposed from his back.

"Now!" Itachi yelled.

Gohah slowly stood up roaring his huge body ready to tackle Prompto. Prompto rose his rocket launcher up and de-summoned it only to summon his flare and jumped up into the air over Gohah's head. Once he was in mid-air behind Gohah he shot the flare right into Gohah's exposed back where his gorges was and lit the inside of him up with flame.

"Agh! Gohah in pain!" Gohah would yell and tried to put it out trying to roll but the flames consumed the inside of him and suddenly he fell onto his knee's and soon falling in a big boom onto the floor. The fire soon went out on its own that burned his lungs up.

Itachi and Prompto both laid on the floor in aching pain taking a moment to recover.

"I'm staying in my dorm on the station next time." Itachi told him and both of them suddenly passed out.

Serenity woke up laying in the snow and rose up looking around to where she was. She was on one of the hills and looked around only to see nearby a cave.

Inside however coming out was a Boshoku member who had white hair and a scar from his lower jaw up to his cheek on his left side of his face.

"Who are you." Serenity asked unhooking her lightsaber hilts and activating them.

"The leader of the Boshoku. Call me Hayato." He told her and from his sleeve, he pulled out some sort of double-edged short sword blade with a short handle. Both of them stared at one another.

"This is the Blue Eyes' lair. Three dragons that live here with great power. The last of their kind on this planet and will serve our new master who we shall resurrect on this day." Hayato told Serenity.

The wind blew against their faces with snow falling. The snow tempered with Serenity's hair but didn't seem so for Hayato who had white hair.

Suddenly she heard a roar from the cave and coming out was indeed a dragon. A blue eye's white dragon. Behind it came two other ones and all three of them growled at Serenity and being near Hayato.

"I shall destroy you and when I do, your lightsabers will be a good trophy to our new master." Hayato told her.

"New master?" Serenity asked.

Suddenly a Star Cerberus shuttle flew over head and crashed right into the hill they were on and skidded right into the cave and blowing up.

The Dragons and Hayato look at the damage in curiosity.

Suddenly leaping from the sky was Adam who disembarked the shuttle. "Now I have you." Adam said pointing his blade at Serenity.

Serenity got herself ready but then noticed Hayato advancing on them.

"Stay out of this." Adam told Hayato.

"You both must die, no one can stop what is to come." Hayato told them.

Serenity and Adam looked at one another before looking at Hayato.

"Guess its a one verses one verses one then." Adam said smirking. "I like a challenge."

"Who is your new master if your the leader? I don't understand." Serenity said looking at Hayato.

"We are planning to resurrect Darth Malgus." Hayato said and held his hand forward. The dragons roared at Adam and Serenity and all of them got ready to do battle with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mangle walked into a shady area of the Citadel looking around and walking into a broken glass window and inside a room that once was a droid parts and crafting type of a shop.

Suddenly a figure inside moved toward her and came out a tall black man with white shorts and a green loose t-shirt and a green baseball cap.

"Yo Mangle!" The man said holding his hand out and Mangle and him both gave a smack on their hands together in greeting.

"Lamar Davis!" Mangle shouted when smacking his hand and then walked passed him looking at a briefcase.

"This it dude?" Mangle asked.

"This is the stuff alright hehe!" Lamar said chuckling.

Mangle opened it seeing millions of credits inside and closed it quickly. "This will do." She said to him nodding.

Suddenly they heard footsteps rushing to their direction and three men were outside shooting inside the room with blaster rifles.

"Get that case!" One of them shouted.

Lamar and Mangle got behind a desk and Lamar pulling his blaster pistol out began to shoot back with Mangle doing the same.

"Yo where your big gun at homie!" Lamar shouted.

"I didn't think I needed it! From now on though I'm taking that mother fucker even to take a shit!" Mangle yelled.

"I got you!" Lamar shouted and threw a grenade out and exploded right in the middle of the enemies.

Suddenly more enemies were heard coming and Lamar and Mangle rushed out while shooting behind them.

"Hurry!" Mangle shouted.

"Speeder is over here, jump in quick!" Lamar shouted.

Lamar and Mangle got into his speeder and quickly he zoomed it up and off into the traffic ways of the Citadel.

Mangle looked back seeing the gangsters coming in their own speeders and began shooting at them as they tried to evade traffic.

"Damn!" Mangle said and shot them with both her's and Lamar's gun rapidly destroying one speeder and shooting one guy in the head making his speeder crash into the other lane.

"They're leaving." Mangle said.

"Because we got new trouble homie!" Lamar shouted pointing at the security forces coming their way.

"I can't shoot them or Serenity will get pissed. We are trying to get some alliance with the government here." Mangle said.

"I got you!" Lamar said and suddenly turned the speeder off letting them drop quickly and the security team just kept going that lane thinking to find them.

Lamar quickly restarted the speeder and they took off in another direction and soon was in the clear landing nearby an entertainment hub.

"That was awesome!" Mangle said picking up the case from the back and climbing out with Lamar.

"That was killa homie!" Lamar laughed and both him and Mangle gave each other a bro hug.

They walked through the crowd and looked around to where they had to go and soon Mangle ran into Qrow.

"What in the hell are you doing." Qrow said mad looking at Mangle and Lamar.

"Shit, your uncle found us." Lamar said.

"Okay look, I can explain. We did some illegal business and we got some money for us, for our family. Is that such a crime?" Mangle said trying to seem innocent.

"Who's this!?" Qrow said pointing at Lamar.

"Lamar Davis. A friend of mine." Mangle said.

"First a light green humanoid who's extremely gay, and now a gang banger." Qrow said rubbing his face getting irritated.

"Hey, I ain't gay so." Lamar said.

"I don't give a shit." Qrow said frowning at him and looking at Mangle. "Just, hurry up and head to your dorm and hide the money okay. We may need it your right but, I don't like this path we are going." Qrow told her.

"Don't worry Uncle! This money was going to be used for bad so we took it to be used for good." Mangle said waving at him and walking passed him with Lamar following Mangle.

Qrow sighed and walked into the entertainment hub and into a cantina. Once he was inside he sat down on a barstool ordering himself a large bottle of Krogan Mist. A strong whiskey drink.

"Boss... Boss!" A blonde tall man said running toward Qrow who was a bit baffled.

"Oh shoot you aren't the Boss." The man said with a sigh.

"Boss?" Qrow asked taking a sip from his bottle.

"You look like the great Dray! The boss! The best of the best!" The man said acting like a fanboy.

"Woah Woah, Dray? My brother? The Great Dray!?" Qrow said and was getting more confused and a bit surprised.

"You're his brother! I must say your brother Drayconivous is the best man in the galaxy. I want to be by his side and fight anyone who stands in his way. I read up on him and I decided I should help him with anything he needs. He is the smartest man I know and heard of! I am honored to find you his brother so that I can give myself to your brother in great honor! The best boss in the world!" The man said with tears forming with his hands made into fists very very excited.

Qrow blinked and then chugged the whole fucking bottle down and tapped on the counter. "Keep these coming!" Qrow shouted and then turned his attention back to the guy.

"Whats your name?" Qrow asked.

"Hatenko. I'm from wigginsville." Hatenko told him.

"Okay well look, Dray's dead. And its pretty creepy you idolize him." Qrow said a bit tense and nervous now.

"T-the boss is dead!? No!" Hatenko yelled and cried making everyone in the cantina look at him. Hatenko grabbed Qrows legs shaking his head left to right.

"Get off! Get off!" Qrow said kicking his head. "Someone get him off me!"

"I want the boss! Where is his body, his grave his ashes! I will polish his ashes fifty times a day!" Hatenko cried out.

"Oh my... I want a boss up my butt! Oh!" Zarbon said walking in and along side him was Mienshao.

"What the hell is this?" Mienshao asked Qrow.

"Someone who idolizes your father." Qrow said with a sigh making Mienshao a bit now curious.

"What can you do? Any talents?" Mienshao asked Hatenko.

Hatenko stopped crying looking up at her blinking. "You. You are one of Dray's kids I read up on! I shall do your father the honor and help you and your sisters in any way I can!" Hatenko said bowing to her.

Qrow felt a bit creeped out watching this and took a long drink from his next bottle.

"What can you do is what I asked." Mienshao reminded him.

Hatenko stood up and then seemingly his attitude changed in a second having a bit of a cocky attitude and look and went into the scarf he was wearing and pulled out a gold shiny key. A normal looking key at that.

"I am able to use the power, the fist of the key." Hatenko told them.

Qrow suddenly got a bit curious sitting up on his chair. "Fist of the Key. Isn't that an ancient unused talent to have taught yourself?" Qrow asked curiously.

"Well, it is but it is quite affective. It's the only power however I have and I have unlocked all of its special abilities with training since I was a little boy. I had nothing else better to do other than a different girl every night." Hatenko said and turned his head winking at a nearby lady who was watching them.

"Mr. Cool!" Qrow shouted. "I now know who you are!"

"That's me." Hatenko said shrugging smirking.

"Uh, you now know this guy?" Mienshao asked Qrow.

"He made headlines on the holo-news about three years ago. The man who wanted to beat Drayconivous' record of lay. - And sadly yes there is a world record of that. This man here broke that record but has no kids. Lucky him." Qrow said and they looked at Hatenko.

"So he's a lady charmer." Mienshao said.

"That I am. But I am quite picky." Hatenko said turning to another woman watching them and gave her a blow kiss making that woman fall back blushing.

"I, however, want to help you. I idolize your father. He is the best boss in the world. He's my dawn!" Hatenko said falling to his knee's to Mienshao.

"Boss?" Mienshao asked confused.

"Dawn my ass..." Qrow mumbled.

"To me, he is my boss. And the only one who I shall ever listen too." Hatenko said to her.

"Well. Okay, I'm sure Serenity won't mind you helping us, just don't flirt around with any of the women in our alliance, please? Do that outside." Mienshao said.

"Do not worry, I don't flirt or have one night stands with anyone I work with. That only means I have to see them the next day." Hatenko said to her and put his hands in his pockets looking at them. "So, mind if I buy the drinks this time?" Hatenko said smirking at the group.

"Could you buy me a big huge rough co-" Zarbon was beginning to say until Qrow gouged him right in the crotch.

"Oooh! My..." Zarbon yelled and sighed falling to the floor passed out.

"Yeah, we got a lot to catch you up on." Qrow said to Hatenko.

As Qrow began to talk to Hatenko, meanwhile General Oleg and his ships moved in on the Citadel.

"Sir, Citadel Security is now picking us up asking us what we are doing." One Star Cerberus officer said.

General Oleg just smirked and typed on the console accepting the holo call from Citadel Security.

"Your fleet has no authorization to be here. We are neutral in this war." A security officer said on the holo to Oleg.

"You people are holding alliance personnel on your station. Treason will not be taken so lightly. Open fire!" Oleg shouted.

The Star Cerberus fleet began to fire on the citadel with citadel starships going into space to engage the Star Cerberus fleet.

Qrow suddenly heard the alarms going off and listening with Hatenko to the emergency broadcast.

"Citadel Station! We are under attack by Star Cerberus! The Empire is Attacking, I repeat they are ATTACKING." The broadcast said and people began to run yelling in panic.

"All civilians head to the emergency terminals! In a quiet fashion!" The broadcast said.

"Psh yeah quiet fashion my ass." Qrow said moving out of peoples way.

"We need to find out where they are attacking and help the people there." Hatenko said to Qrow.

Qrow got the holo contacting some of the allies to help civilians and contacted his nieces that were able to pilot starfighters.

Hatenko waited for him and looked at a map of the entire citadel and seeing that Star Cerberus was attacking somewhere south of the station.

"We are here East, we got some time if we are to get to the disaster zone." Hatenko said to him.

"If they are attacking then they maybe sending boarders to infiltrate the north part of the station." Qrow said figuring things out.

"My nieces can help out south. We will head up north." Qrow said.

Mangle came back with her Gatling cannon smirking. "Ready!"

"I am ready to rape some ass." Zarbon said clicking his blaster pistol on ready.

"Yo lets beat some Cerberus!" Lamar said and the group ran together to the nearby shuttle.

"You are not permitted to come through!" One station security said to the group but they just ran by him leaving him speechless.

Mangle got into the cockpit and operated the shuttle and zoomed out heading into space as the group noticed in the distance the star Cerberus starships attacking the station and the stations starships.

"Let's hope we can repel this attack." Zarbon said frowning.

"I hope my nieces and our allies are doing their best down on planet side." Qrow said wondering about them.

Suddenly they noticed Star Cerberus shuttles in formation heading north of the citadel.

"There they are!" Mangle shouted.

"Are there any guns on this thing?" Hatenko asked.

"No its civilian, we just got to follow them to where they go. Looks like their formation is breaking to go into different parts of the northern citadel. Let's just follow the side group first and work our way through to the other side before they spread." Qrow told them.

"Think lieutenant Grenn is there helping to defend the station?" Mangle asked.

"Let's hope so, we will join his division and tell them our plan." Qrow said to her.

The shuttle followed one of the Star Cerberus shuttles that were on the outer way heading to the outer hanger at the north.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Back on the planet, Serenity faced off against Adam and Hayato with his dragons. Adam swung his blade at Serenity but then had to duck from Hayato's double-edged blade having to engage him in a fight as well as Serenity.

One of the dragons roared at Serenity attempting to eat her but she was able to force blast it's head to the side to evade its bite.

Adam again tried to slice at Serenity where she was able to block it with her lightsaber pushing against his blade growling at him with him frowning at her grunting.

Hayato, however, sliced his blade up between them knocking their blades away and tried to lung right at Serenity who blocked it curving her crossguard side against his blade to knock it up and tried to slice into him but Adam tried to slice at him as well and their blades connected and he kicked her square in the stomach to knock her back.

One of the dragons tried to attack Adam and he quickly leaped away and then jumped over it sending two quick slices right into one of its wings making it roar in pain and swinging its tail right into his back knocking him to the ground.

Adam was able to stand back up quickly and before the dragon went to bite him he pushed his blade against its lower jaw at its teeth and moved back quickly.

Hayato swung his sword right at Serenity where she quickly blocked it and both of them began to have a fierce sword fight while the dragons went to attack Adam and himself using his talents to evade their attack.

Suddenly one of the dragons opened its mouth charging lightning inside of its mouth and sent a huge beam right at Adam and in his surprise seeing it he was able to evade it quickly.

Serenity noticed it and kept aware of the dragons' abilities.

Suddenly Hayato held his left hand up and sent his own projection of what was like a force push knocking her right into the cave and jumping right at her trying to stab her while she was on the ground.

Serenity rolled away from the blade and kept deflecting attacks while laying on the ground.

She used the force to bring up her second lightsaber and activated it surprising Hayato and blocking his attacks and spun her body kicking her foot straight up into his face knocking him back.

Adam then came and tried to strike at Serenity as she jumped onto her feet and she blocked his blade and Hayato came from the other side and with her other blade blocked his attack.

Both men pushed their blades against hers and she did her best to block there attacks trying to push back.

Hayato held his left hand out and force pushed both of them right into the side of the cavern wall and used his power to try to crush them with the ceiling of the cave as he ran outside from the collapse.

Serenity and Adam both survived only though on the inside of the collapsed cave.

"Stop!" Serenity shouted right before Adam went to strike her again and both of them stared at one another.

"What is your problem!?" Serenity shouted at him being cautious as he just stared back at her taking a step forward.

"You humans are my problem!" He yelled.

Serenity looked at him as he looked back at her. The two of them stared at one another taking in their breaths and letting them out slowly to gain less aggression.

Serenity suddenly blinked opening her eyes creating her Sharingan but it seemed she couldn't even effect him knowing that mask over his eyes maybe the one thing keeping him from being affected by her. She sensed her psychic power couldn't even seem to do much damage to him but still, she noticed him quake a slight bit shivering from her power.

"You humans hate our species." He said to her.

"I'm somewhat human." She told him.

"You still have the blood, even if it's not a lot." He told her.

"You work for the Illusive Man. He's lying to you. Using you. Once he gets what he wants, he will get rid of you. He used Candle and made her and our lost sisters kill our dad damn it." Serenity said to him gripping her lightsaber hilts tighter.

Adam just shook his head. "He is going to make the humans pay for what they did to our species." He told her.

"Uh! He's for humanity and he's crazy to make humans evolve! He's using you to get rid of those that don't see his ideals!" Serenity told him.

"The human race looks down upon my race, explain that." Adam said to her.

"What the hell, look I don't really know why okay. If you haven't noticed we haven't been on earth for awhile. If the Illusive Man has told you, we have been on missions and not really on Earth." Serenity told him deactivating her lightsabers. "Tell me." She asked him.

"Humans and Faunus never got along. We share Earth, our homeworld. I saw our species being called racist things and some humans throw garbage at us." Adam told her as Serenity listen to him and took a few steps toward him where he stopped talking readying his weapon.

"You look very human except for the horns on your head, but they aren't that big. I don't understand really why humans disgrace your kind when we are all humanoids." Serenity said to him.

"Some of us have cat ears, tails, any animal type feature but at the same time mostly human. The human race thinks we are monsters." Adam told her.

"You seem like someone who wants to be one." Serenity remarked to him making him stun for only a moment.

"When I was ten years old, I saw my father beaten by human police forces thinking he stole something from a store nearby. My mother tried to stop them and one officer shot her right in public. My father got so angry and killed that police officer but then two officers ran into the scene and shot him without knowing what happened prior. I ran away as fast as I could and vowing to destroy the human race." Adam told her and lifted his blade up to her neck.

"Do it." Serenity told him bravely.

Adam stood there a big surprised.

"If you think killing me is going to change anything do it. Be just like the officer." She told him making Adam very upset.

Adam turned around yelling and swiped his blade right at the rocks but used a powerful power along with his strike and suddenly all of the rocks turned into dust.

Serenity's eyes widened seeing such power from one swipe and the aura from his body radiating.

Hayato and his dragons looked at what happened behind the wall in shock.

Hayato then rose his hands up to begin another attack but Adam in a dash appeared behind Hayato with his sword in an instant sheathed.

Hayato stood there with his hands still up and suddenly blood squirted from his waist being cut in half and his body falling left and right.

The Dragons not knowing what to do just stood there looking at Adam.

Serenity walked out of the cave looking at Adam who was facing the other way.

"I am sorry about your parents. I am sorry that you feel the need to avenge your species. But not all humans are bad. Not all humans are evil. You are evil, aren't you? Yet was your species evil, to begin with? No." Serenity told him and right when she walked toward him he quickly dashed away from her view.

Serenity watched him run off till she couldn't see him anymore and looked to the dragons that were looking right at her.

Serenity held her left hand up using a beast control power but she felt their minds, they were confused. They didn't have a master and then she felt their hearts. They were special dragon. She could feel the magic coming from them and was curious about it.

"You will follow me. I will feed and take care of you three. I have other beasts at home that I'm sure you will love to make friends with." Serenity told them.

She noticed one of the dragons coming toward her first followed by the others and simply lowered their heads down to her rubbing their heads against her body as she patted their heads. "Come on." She told them.

Suddenly they see a piece of the citadel falling from the distant sky and Serenity was in shock. "Oh no..." She said and looked toward the way where the shuttle crashed. "Come on!" Serenity yelled and jumped on one of the dragons and all three of them flew quickly toward the base direction.

Inside of the base, Pain and Kisame walked into a huge room filled with gadgets and opened artifacts. "Must be where they keep their stash of stolen items." Pain said to Kisame.

"Exactly!" Kiyoko shouted jumping from the ceiling and jumping right ontop of Pain making him crash into the floor.

"Pain!" Kisame shouted and suddenly a blade swiped right at Kisame.

Kisame already with his weapon held lifted it up in an instant clashing it against the blade and pushed Ryu away.

Ryu stared at Kisame as Kisame stared back.

"I know you." Ryu told Kisame making Kisame raise an eyebrow.

"How?" Kisame asked.

"Your father never told you did he." Ryu said frowning and swinging his blade at Kisame's face where Kisame quickly blocked it with his own.

"Are you telling me... you're my... brother!? Kisame shouted in fear.

"What no! You idiot! Your father killed my parents!" Ryu shouted and clashed against Kisame's blade to try to kill him.

Kisame kept fighting him trying to get answers.

Pain meanwhile pushed Kiyoko off of him and both were ready to fight. Kiyoko, however, jumped into the air and spun in mid-air turning herself into a swirling tornado and literally crashing herself into Pain making him fly into the other side of the room crashing into the wall. Kiyoko skidded to the left of him and kicked him square in the face not giving him a break.

Pain then used an almighty push attack blasting her right into Ryu who was fighting Kisame and both of them quickly got to their feet and stood there looking at Pain and Kisame.

"This is going to be difficult." Kisame said frowning.

"We won't let you stop our plans." Ryu said putting his hands together and suddenly they all felt a rumbling. Then water came from a hallway blasting into Kisame and Pain taking them through another hallway.

"Agh!" Pain said as Kisame just chuckled. "I can breath underwater!" He mocked until he hit an iron pipe from the ceiling as the water rises knocking him out for a moment.

They swept into another part of the base drenched and disoriented.

Kiyoko blasted out from the hallway in her tornado form knocking into both of them.

Pain and Kisame laid on different sides of the room.

Suddenly Ryu swung his blade at Kisame who wasn't ready and it stabbed him right in the shoulder. "Agh!" Kisame yelled.

"Your dad didn't tell you that he used to be a mobster did he?" Ryu said pulling the blade out of Kisame and then using a water power out of his own sword which swirled and hit Kisame straight into his body knocking him further to the side.

Kisame kept holding his sword slamming it on the ground to keep himself from being pushed back any further. "My father never told me that..." Kisame said trying to accept it and looking up at Ryu who was walking toward him. Kisame got back up and slammed his sword at Ryu only to get Ryu's blade blocking Kisame and Ryu using his strength to keep his sword from falling onto him.

Pain got up looking at Kiyoko who was looking at him hanging upside down from a ceiling light with her legs around its pole grinning at him.

"You got markings on your cheeks. May you explain what they are." Pain asked summoning his receiver blade from his wrist into his hand.

"Heh, these are Momochi markings." She said.

"Momochi... You are a Momochi?" Pain asked in surprise.

"A renegade Momochi. Left my clan when I was a teenager. I wanted to be better than them." She said grinning and jumped off the light spinning at Pain. "Show me what you got!" She yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Qrow and his group made it into one of the hangers killing off incoming Star Cerberus soldiers coming at them from their own shuttle.

Zarbon shot two of them and jumped on ones face with his crotch on its helmet. "That's it bitch." Zarbon said.

"Get off him." Qrow yelled shoving Zarbon off and lifting the soldier up and then kicking him knocking him out.

"Tie that one up." Qrow said to Zarbon who did so.

Qrow then looked at one dead soldiers holocom that was still on and seeing different parts of the northern station where shuttles were landing in.

"We got to go to these places." Qrow told them.

"On it!" Hatenko said nodding.

"Mangle, go into that Cerberus shuttle. I need you to try to at least shut down the main ship okay?" Qrow asked Mangle who sighed.

"Dude that's boring." Mangle told him.

"Just do it Mangle!" Qrow yelled.

"Fine!" Mangle yelled back and walked into the Cerberus shuttle and controlled it and zoomed out of the hanger heading toward the fleet battle.

"Oh man, this is going to get crazy." Mangle said as Citadel Security starfighters went after her thinking she was an enemy.

"Oh shit!" Mangle yelled and kept flying as fast as she could looking at the starships. "Which one which one!" Mangle said in panic and noticed one Star Cerberus starship of a different design from the others in the middle of the battle. "That looks like it!" Mangle said to herself and zoomed right at it with Citadel Security starfighters still on pursuit at her.

Mangle then heard one of the engines being blown off and kept going straight at the Star Cerberus flagship. "Almost there!" Mangle shouted.

Mangle flew the shuttle right into the hanger of the Star Cerberus flagship and the two starfighters fly in but crash into the brackets above the hanger.

Star Cerberus soldiers in the hanger ran toward the crashed hanger that Mangle was in, without any weapons thinking she was one of them. "Uh oh." she said seeing them coming toward her.

Mangle looked in the shuttle and found in the back a spare armoring of the enemies. "Here we go!" She said quickly putting it all on.

The shuttle door opened and Mangle was fully clothed as the enemy.

"Soldier! Where is your squad." One of the Star Cerberus personnel asked.

"Dead sir. Dead yes dead." Mangle said trying to sound like a man.

The man just blinked looking at her and then thumbed behind himself. "Get yourself checked at the medical brig. We will clean up here." He told her.

"Yes, sir!" Mangle said in a salute and walked off toward where the man said and when she was in the clear she quickly looked around running through the halls and found a technician.

"Where is the bridge." She asked.

"Where it always is, just take the elevator." The technician said sighing bored of his job.

Mangle quickly ran down the hallway and soon had to walk passing two Cerberus soldiers that were patrolling and then ran quickly into the elevator pushing what seemed on the screen as the bridge part of the ship. "Oh boy here we go." Mangle said to herself as the elevator doors shut.

Serenity opened the base's entrance near the Anit-aircraft cannon. She looked back at the dragons. "Guard." She commanded and walked inside the base turning on her lightsaber to see through the dark.

Kisame and Pain were still fighting Ryu and Kiyoko. Kiyoko, however, got herself hit right in the gut by Pains foot knocked back a few ways.

Ryu swung his blade at Kisame's head but Kisame ducked and lifted his sword up and knocked right into Ryu's body knocking Ryu into the ceiling dropping his blade.

Kisame stepped on Ryu's sword keeping him from taking it and putting his sword behind Ryu's head. "Enough." Kisame said.

Ryu was about ready to create a water type jutsu but Kisame knowing it was coming slammed his big sword right into Ryu's back stunning him for the time being.

Kiyoko put her hands together and then created a powerful wind gust in the room. The gust of wind began to push everyone even Ryu into a spin.

Pain held his hand out but noticed a device near Kiyoko and instead fired an almighty push at it and making it explode next to Kiyoko making her having to stop her power and being knocked over by the blast.

Pain leaped toward her and put his receiver rod up to her head.

Serenity ran in. "I heard commotion this way." Serenity said looking at Pain and Kisame.

"We got two members." Kisame said as Ryu began to wake up and frown at Kisame.

Kisame looked at Ryu and sighed. "Look, I don't know much about my dads past okay? But if what you say is true, my father is a good man. Perhaps after having me, he didn't want to live that life no more." Kisame told him making Ryu listen to reason.

"Why did you leave the Momochi clan." Pain asked Kiyoko.

Kiyoko didn't say anything but huff.

"Kiyoko tell them." Ryu said to her.

"I left because my mother in front of our clan told me off because I couldn't summon a wolf. So she humiliated me and I ran away." Kiyoko said to them.

Serenity looked at the two and sighed. "Let them go." Serenity told Pain and Kisame.

"Are you nuts?" Pain said to her.

"You heard me." Serenity said glaring at him.

Pain moved away from Kiyoko as Kisame did the same for Ryu.

Both Ryu and Kiyoko stood up looking at Serenity.

"Before you go. What is going on. I need to know why the hell your organization wants to resurrect Darth Malgus." Serenity asked crossing her arms.

"You know him?" Kiyoko asked.

"I heard of him but he died years ago when I was a child from what I know." Serenity said.

"Our leader believes that resurrecting Darth Malgus, we could be able to defeat our foes and create a better galaxy." Ryu said to them.

"Our leader thinks this, however, me and Ryu actually have an odd feeling that this won't be enough. Yet we have so many holocrons that we know we could empower Darth Malgus." Kiyoko said.

"Sounds strange but I know nothing of the force." Kisame said looking toward Serenity. "Guess we need to find the leader."

"I killed Hayato." Serenity said.

"Hayato? Hayato is just the face of leadership, the real leader is Yoshimitsu." Ryu said to her.

"What a twist." Pain said shrugging.

"Where can we find him?" Serenity asked.

"In the inner sanctum, down that hallway, and to the right. Behind the doors." Ryu said.

"Get out of here." Serenity said pointing to where she came from. "Don't mind the dragons and they will let you pass." She said to them.

Ryu and Kiyoko was a bit shocked to hear that but didn't question it and ran off.

"Why would you let those two go." Pain asked her.

"Because they seem lost and afraid and wanted to join an organization they believed to be justified and then seen how things truly were." Serenity said to him and walked toward the next hall. "Let's go." She said to them both.

Mangle left the elevator walking into the bridge in a normal fashion.

General Oleg was staring out the window with a grin on his face.

"Sir, two more starships are destroyed." One deck officer said to him.

"Good, only twelve more to go and we still have thirty ships remaining and a full squadron of starfighters." he said typing on a hologram. "I am ready to bombard the rest of the south part of the citadel, wipe the southern part out and it will make them think twice before daring to betray us." Oleg said.

General Oleg then turned to look at Mangle. "Yes, soldier?" Oleg asked.

Mangle knew she didn't have many options but to use her secret ability, she didn't have her Gatling cannon but she was able to train herself with Prompto to learn how he did things and yet she advanced it for herself.

Mangle pushed a button on the suit letting the armor fall off and herself jumping out right at Oleg. Right, when she got to him a force field which was around him bounced her off.

"Brave of you. But foolish." Oleg said as the entire bridge officers and technicians aimed blaster pistols at her. At the elevator was twelve soldiers running in aiming their rifles at her with scopes locked on.

Mangle looked around and then to Oleg. She did, however, look above him to some device and then noticing a small aura coming from it going down toward him. Mangle's eyes quickly went back to him. "I'm always foolish dude." Mangle said.

"What did you think would happen here? Some brave effort to stop me?" Oleg asked amused.

"Not stopping you dude. Killing you. There's a difference." Mangle said to annoy him.

"Open fire." Oleg said.

Suddenly blasters were fired and the shots went toward Mangle. However, she herself had her own personal shield but it was dwindling the more the blaster bolts came at her and the shield absorbing the shots. She quickly jumped up and mangling her robotic arms into the air and gripping the device on the ceiling and then ripping it right off shutting down Oleg's shield.

"Damn it!" Oleg shouted. "Kill her!" He yelled.

Once Mangle's shields were disabled she grinned and summoned not one, but two Gatling cannons holding them with a summoning of wires and spine bracers on her body to help her to hold both. She spread her arms outward and spun around shooting up the entire room even against the glass. "Ahhh!" Mangle screamed as soldiers and deck officers were hit multiple times blasting up the computers in the room and everything else.

Everyone fell over dead except for Oleg but his chest bleeding out. He slowly pulled his blaster pistol out of his holster but Mangle simply kicked it out of his hands grinning opening her mouth. "I'm hungry. Help my snack!" She yelled and literally began to eat him alive making him scream in pain.

He finally succumbed to his wounds and she ate some more of him ripping his liver out and eating it last.

Mangle looked up hearing an alarm and looked at the consoles she destroyed, the ship was now failing and the ship was moving to the side and crashing into two other star Cerberus ships exploding them, the flagship's shields were still on but diminishing from two impacts.

"Oh fuck." Mangle said and quickly ran to the elevator. The ship was now loosing power dropping from orbit.

Mangle got out of the elevator into the hanger de-summoning her Gatling cannons and looking around for an escape.

Suddenly she felt rumbling as the Citadel Security starfighters began to bombard the ship now that its shields were gone.

Mangle noticed the hanger that soldiers were running to shuttles. She looked to the side noticing hanger controls and smashed the console making the doors begin to shut. She quickly ran toward a Star Cerberus starfighter and literally grabbed the man going inside and flinging him out.

"Mine bitch!" Mangle yelled and typed on the starfighter console making it activate quickly.

"Oh, man no time!" Mangle shouted and blasted the engines immediately and zoomed right out of the hanger before the doors shut on her.

Mangle flew the starfighter through the battle and just in time as the flagship began to explode and break apart.

Other Star Cerberus ships began to loose their main shielding without the flagship around them and a few more began to explode from bombardment. The remaining fleet quickly turned around and entered hyperspace leaving the battle.

Hatenko was with Qrow gathering up what remained of the Star Cerberus invasion force with Grenn and his team looking out the window at the module they were in.

"I hope your niece is okay." Grenn said.

"I think she did that." Qrow said nodding. "I know she did." He assured them.

"Boss' kids are so great!" Hatenko shouted making Qrow facepalm.

Meanwhile at the Boshoku base. Hidan and Vulpix found a door and opened it only to find themselves outside again.

"You have to be kidding me!" Hidan said with a sigh.

Froslass came from behind them a bit nervous behind Vulpix.

Suddenly all three of them was hit by a strange water power which suddenly turned to ice in front of them and went to wrap around Hidan's neck and throwing him right into the ground and shattering.

Hidan got up frowning and the three of them seen two Boshoku members. Two men. One with a mohawk with a cigarette in his mouth and the other having light violet hair and bright cyan eyes with a headgear that covered most of his head except his face and top of his head. The one with the mohawk's robe was opened exposing his chest but also another robe under it, a civilian robe in fact.

Hidan, Vulpix, and Froslass got into a defensive stance ready for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity along with Pain and Kisame made it into the inner sanctum, an opened room with a council room. Inside the middle of the council room was the leader of the Boshoku, a man with the sides of his head buzzed but hair in the middle with a long fringe down behind his ear on the right side. His eyes seemingly shut. Behind him was a carbonite of Darth Malgus preserved inside with holocrons around the carbonite with eerie glows coming from them into the Carbonite device.

"Welcome." Yoshimitsu said with a polite attitude. "To your end." He said then in a soft yet menacing tone.

Pain and Kisame suddenly felt a wave of psychic power hit them and both of them fell over unconscious.

Serenity in shock looked behind herself and right when she turned to look back at Yoshimitsu she was hit hard by a psychic wave knocking her back.

Yoshimitsu put his hands together creating two orbs beside himself floating in mid-air. Both were glowing of different colors at different times.

Serenity activated her lightsabers and ran at Yoshimitsu but the two orbs suddenly flash making her blinded and she felt a huge strike across her right shoulder feeling her own blood trickling down.

The flash ended and she noticed a small chunk of her flesh was burnt.

"You are over confident." Yoshimitsu said behind her and suddenly did a karate chop right into her neck knocking her to the floor and then a karate kick into her face knocking her into a council seat.

Yoshimitsu walked toward her with his hands in his sleeves and holding his hands. "I was trained as a monk, but I wanted a life more than that of peace. The only way to achieve true peace is to fight for it." Yoshimitsu said.

Serenity notice something strange though, something for that machine to work for Malgus. On the side was a green glowing crystal of sorts.

"Whats that for its power?" Serenity asked.

"It's known as the Time Stone. If you must know it has to do with Malgus' process to keep his vitals youthful while frozen. That and this is our true weapon." Yoshimitsu said.

"True weapon...?" Serenity asked confused.

"I keep hearing about these stones anyways, what is the deal of them?" Serenity continued to ask.

"I have no idea other than this can reverse time or forward time to a limit. I wish I could use it in our fight, but I am an honorary man of fighting." He said.

"Your bullshitting me because you can't use it right now as its being used on Malgus." Serenity said giving him a straight face.

". . . Yes." Yoshimitsu said glaring at her and rushing at her.

Right before he kicked her again this time Serenity's eyes opened showing her rinnegan and held her hand out sending an almighty push right into Yoshimitsu knocking him into the other side of the room.

"Forgive me but I was trained to not give a shit." Serenity said and suddenly with her rinnegan power sensing the next flash she closed her eyes quickly to avoid it and once it ended she opened them noticing Yoshimitsu's hand coming at her with another karate chop and she caught it immediately and in an instant punched his gut multiple times with great speed and then force pushing him into the ceiling and then she used the force to push him down onto the floor then back up into the ceiling.

Yoshimitsu, however, did some karate leap and landed his foot into Serenity's head smashing her face to the floor. "I am trying to free us! And you wish to stop me! Such an arrogant child!" He shouted and before he kicked her she used the force to summon her lightsaber and swipe it toward his leg.

Yoshimitsu noticing her hand out to use the force to grab her weapon quickly moved his foot away and leaped back.

Both of them looked at each other and Serenity spun just one of her lightsabers in her hand and went to attack him only for him to make another flash without her realizing it but a short one and appearing near her to evade her attack.

Suddenly the both of them heard a grunt as the carbonite began to melt.

Outside Hidan, Vulpix and Froslass stared at the man with the mohawk and the man with the light violet hair. The two boshoku members just stared at the group and the one with the mohawk puffed on his cigar in his mouth.

"Koraru." The Mohawk man said to his partner. "Take the little white haired girl. I got the guy and red head." He told him.

"Don't waste time with them, Raven." Koraru said.

"Raven? What a name, like our aunt that was once alive." Vulpix said standing beside Hidan as Froslass hid behind Hidan and Vulpix scared.

"My names Kemuri Raven." Kemuri said to them. "I go by either name but Raven's my last. Just like this is your last day to live." He said keeping his posture relaxed.

Suddenly Koraru controlled the snow under their feet and blasted Froslass up into the air and Koraru used the snow to blast her off into the distance and he ran quickly toward where she went.

"Froslass!" Vulpix yelled and right as she went running after Koraru a wall of flames appeared in front of her by Kemuri.

Kemuri just stood there with his hand out that created the flame wall and walked toward Hidan and Vulpix.

Hidan spun his scythe glaring at Kemuri. "Son of a bitch." Hidan spat.

"Cocksucker." Kemuri said and sucked on his cigar and suddenly his body began to radiate heat and then he clapped his hand making a tsunami of fire flow right at the both of them.

Vulpix and Hidan both got burned from the attack and Hidan quickly grabbed Vulpix and threw her to the cold snow and both rolled to get the flames off as quick as they could.

Before Hidan went to attack he was hit by a fire ball right into his stomach knocking him into the snow and then another and another came from Kemuri's palms. "Whats the matter huh?" Kemuri mocked.

Vulpix suddenly let out her own flame power creating a fire whip in her hand and lashed it toward Kemuri.

Kemuri grabbed it to her amazement and the flames weren't hurting him. "I'm a fire elemental kid, shame though I can withstand the heat." He said with a grin and kept puffing on his cigar.

Hidan got up and ran at Kemuri and swung his scythe at him as Kemuri ducked from the blade and let out a whistle of fire from his mouth and the fire scorched in front of him in a blaze covering Hidan as he yelled in pain.

Vulpix ran and punched Kemuri across the face ending the power he was using. Kemuri turned his head and headbutted Vulpix in the face knocking her into the snow and then stepped on her face smashing her head into the snow while he kept firing flames out of his palm at Hidan who tried to block them spinning his scythe.

"Vulpix!" Hidan yelled and gave a mean look at Kemuri.

Meanwhile, Froslass got up slowly with some tears falling.

Koraru ran toward her and controlled the snow to attack her again gripping her legs and smashing her into the snow multiple times making her cry in pain.

"Now you will show respect to us!" Koraru shouted and then ended his power walking toward her.

"Daddy." Froslass cried as Koraru approached her smirking.

"You are such a worthless opponent. I fought security better than you. But hey, not the first time I killed a kid." Koraru said and then kicked his foot straight into her face making her nose bleed.

Koraru then fired pelts of hard snow at her as they hit into her body making her yelp in pain.

Froslass in her mind thought of her father, needing him and needing protection. Suddenly she saw in the distance, Vulpix being stepped on.

Froslass looked at her sister being hurt and suddenly Froslass' eyes began to narrow sniffing up her snot and gritting her teeth.

"Dad protected us." Froslass said softly.

Koraru held his hand toward her and a swirl of snow hardened in mid-air and shot right toward her.

Froslass suddenly grabbed the snow and crushed it in her palm and her eyes stared at Koraru who was a bit startled by what she did.

Froslass yelled loudly at him. "Daddy protect me!"

Froslass summoned her ice power and from the snow, ice sickles sprung out sixteen of them from different directions and sliced right into Koraru.

"Aguh!" Koraru gasped as blood squirted from his body in different places and blood seeped out of his mouth.

Koraru's body fell in different ways from being sliced in different places.

Meanwhile, inside the sanctuary, Darth Malgus awakened and slowly walked out of the carbonite prison he was in for so long.

Yoshimitsu smiled and looked at Serenity. "It is too late for you." He told her.

Serenity stared at Yoshimitsu and suddenly realized what to do.

Serenity quickly ran at him but she suddenly stopped running as Yoshimitsu's orb flashed in front of her but she herself leaned her head back to avoid the flash and sprung her right foot up kicking Yoshimitsu straight in the jaw knocking him into the air.

Yoshimitsu in the air was surprised by her attack but she didn't stop there. She teleported with her psychic power right in front of him in the air and grabbed him around his waist and sprung herself mid-air up further toward the ceiling and spun herself making him spin and then spun right down toward the floor head first with him and jumped right away from him just in time before he himself crashed head first into the floor.

Serenity quickly activated both her lightsabers running at him as he got out from the floor dazed.

Serenity's blades swiped right at him cutting his head straight off before he could summon another flash orb. His body fell over with his head dropping to the floor and his mouth still moving until suddenly stopping.

Serenity then turned her body focusing on Darth Malgus who was starring at her. His lightsaber hilt attached to his belt.

Serenity gulped as he began to walk toward her but not drawing his weapon.

"You killed him without hesitation. What is your name." He asked her.

Outside, Kemuri kept kicking at Vulpix' face but suddenly Froslass stormed right through his fire wall and knocked right into him making him collapse into the snow and then quickly up to his feet.

Hidan swung his blade yet again but Kemuri moved back and grabbed the hilt of his weapon and at the range, he was in tried to use his fire power to burn Hidan yet again.

Vulpix summoned fire arrows in front of herself and fired them right at Kemuri only two hiding him in the back making him flinch and quickly running to the side.

"Guess you killed Koraru." Kemuri said to Froslass and grinned.

Kemuri suddenly sucked up his own cigar right to the end and suddenly his body began to heat up more and then they seen magma appear from his own skin and his body turning into a humanoid lava type being.

"Allow me to show you the perfect jutsu! A body that isn't possible to destroy!" Kemuri said laughing.

"Holy shit." Hidan said.

Froslass kept firing ice sickle powers toward him but it did nothing but melt.

"I can't get close to him, he would melt me or my scythe." Hidan said frowning seeing Kemuri walking toward them and the snow below him melting.

Vulpix glared at Kemuri and took a few steps forward.

"Allow me to show you true fire." Vulpix said and suddenly her tails burned and her eyes had a firey flow in outside of them. She was concentrating her flame power inside her own body and began to surge with fire.

Kemuri's hand went into a fist and he charged at her swinging his fist right at her face. "Shut your mouth!" He yelled.

Vulpix grabbed his fist with her hand, her hand not even melting but had a powerful flame on her palm and finger tips.

Kemuri grunted and tried to punch her again with his other hand.

Vulpix again grabbed it with her other the same was as his first punch.

Vulpix then opened her mouth and then discharged a powerful blast of fire scorching around Kemuri's body and it began to melt his own lava body armor.

"No! No No!" Kemuri shouted as his lava body began to disintegrate and his real flesh shown and it began to burn incredibly to black and a crisp.

Vulpix eventually stopped the power and they looked at a burned up Kemuri laying on the melted snow.

"Prick." Hidan said looking at the body.

A few minutes later the group was outside talking amongst themselves as Prompto and Itachi came back with a new shuttle they found nearby that the Boshoku stole from the station.

"Wheres Serenity?" Vulpix asked the group when her, Froslass and Hidan came back.

"Here." Serenity said walking out of the base door.

"Thank god... hm!?" Pain said looking behind her in shock.

Darth Malgus walked out of the base and stood behind Serenity giving a hateful look at the group.

"Because I showed strength, he's willing to help us. But when Star Cerberus is gone, he wishes to live alone and to do as he pleases. We made the agreement." Serenity told them.

"I do not like this, but I won't let some empire try to control my life. So we are on the same team for now." Darth Malgus told them.

"Oh great, a long dead sith now helping us. Great." Kisame said as everyone gave him a look to shut his mouth.

"Guy's we need to head back to the citadel." Prompto said turning up the volume on the shuttle as the distress broadcast was heard.

Meanwhile back inside, the Time Stone dimmed inside of the now opened machine and left there alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Citadel DLC Crossover Special

After the attack on the citadel, the government signed off with the Gorgons to join the Alliance and give aid to them. They were also delighted to hear of the Boshoku clans end. The awakened Darth Malgus went with a few from the Citadel to the Alliance fleet to know what has happened during his carbonite sleep. Serenity and the others also heard that the Normandy has to under go a matienence check and a good fix up with all the workings, funded by the Alliance for there good work.

It has been two days since the shore leave, everyone was relaxing and having a good time on the citadel.

Serenity got a message to meet Deidara at an entertainment module up north of the citadel where he was sitting waiting for her, it was an expensive sushi place at that.

Beside Deidara were Ignis and Gladious. Gladious was already eating and Ignis was looking at the menu with a frown.

"I hope the picture isn't as bad as the meal we get." Ignis said to them.

"Tastes fine to me." Gladious said.

"Hey, commander!" Deidara yelled waving for Serenity who walked up to them.

Serenity was wearing a hoodie and jeans with her hands in her pockets and sat down with them.

"So boys, what are we having." Serenity asked taking a look at the menu.

"Don't you eat sentient meat or something?" Gladious asked.

"She does, why I got her food right here." Ignis said handing it to Serenity in a bag who took it preparing it on her empty plate.

"Why did she look at the menu then?" Gladious asked.

"To make sure no one knows that she and her family have to eat sentient meat. To make the customers around here feel safe and not creeped out." Ignis said and sighed at his menu. "I'm just going to tough it out and have the salmon with cherry." Ignis said placing his menu down.

"So commander. I got an idea." Deidara told Serenity.

Serenity chewed and swallowed tilting her head. "Just Serenity, I'm not on duty." Serenity told him.

"Sorry dude, anyway I was thinking we should throw a party before we regroup with the Alliance. We should have one last blast you know?" Deidara said to her.

"You want to have a party? With what we went through?" Serenity said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Come on everyone might want to come!" Deidara said noticing the waiter coming and handing him his plate and Ignis ordering his.

"I think it would be nice. Those that don't want to come don't have too. Gives the rest of us something to do and not think about what we are going to do next." Gladious said salting his food and went back to eating it and waved to the waiter. "Get me another round, please! And hey a round of more Jetty's!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind throwing out a party. We just need to rent a place to do it at." Serenity said to them.

"Already looked, found out there's one near the entertainment module fifteen." Deidara told her.

"That's a busy module. How were you able to afford that for us?" Serenity asked.

"And what is it? A single room?" Ignis asked secondly.

"It's like an apartment. two floors are all but its big and nice, just can't break anything. has everything needed. But it's only for rent though. Would have been nice to actually buy it." Deidara said.

"Perhaps." Serenity said and finished her meal wiping the blood from her mouth.

"So we in agreement to it?" Deidara asked.

"Agreed." Serenity said with a nod.

"Good! Because I already rented it, and also bought party supplies that should be going there this afternoon!" Deidara said smiling as Serenity glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Hahaha! Lighten up, we knew you would have said yes." Gladious said giving a side hug to Serenity laughing as she rolled her eyes.

A few hours later Serenity walked right passed a scene where a shop was on fire with plasma holes everywhere. And there sitting on a crate was Mangle being talked to by six citadel security soldiers.

Serenity just sighed walking to the chaos.

"That's my sister." Serenity said.

"Commander Serenity! Your sister destroyed this shop!" One of the security officers said.

Serenity looked at Mangle shaking her head. "Why."

"Because the asshole in there didn't serve me first when I was in line waiting. Rude guy." She said.

"That's not all she did." The officer said.

"What else did you do?" Serenity asked blinking a few times looking back at Mangle.

"I destroyed a medical droid and medical beds because the assholes were sick and they could have got me sick. Even tried to raise a boy I found. Then a woman who was beside him got mad at me and tried to hurt me and I kicked her away and took the boy. She kept calling the boy her son. Lost him because he ran away. Then I came here, oh and I had to take someone's speeder car because I didn't want to walk all the way over here." Mangle said as if what she did was normal.

Serenity just looked at her and looked at the security officer. "I will send credits for damages. Can I take her?" Serenity asked.

"No, but, she already knocked out half our security and well, you guys did save our asses so. Take her, but we don't want her making any more trouble." The officer said.

"Got it." Serenity said to him taking Mangle's hand and taking her with him.

"Thanks, brother." Mangle said.

"No problem, brother." Serenity said back at her shaking her head.

"Never change Mangle. Never change." Serenity said.

The two of them made it to the apartment that Deidara rented and in there was Deidara talking to Garrus.

"Nice to see you Serenity." Garrus said nodding.

"You was able to make it, nice!" Serenity said shaking his hand.

"I asked the Alliance to give me this time off to spend it getting away from some of the stress. Guess they let some of us come here." Garrus said.

"How are some of my sisters doing working at the fleet?" Serenity asked.

"Doing good! They miss you all. Wait till we all go to the fleet together. A friend and family reunion." Garrus said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, dude." Deidara said raising his drink he had in his hand.

Sitting on the couch was Vulpix, Kylo, and Itachi talking to each other. They noticed Serenity waving at her as she waved back.

"Help yourselves, we should have a delivery guy come soon for the party food tonight." Deidara said and walked passed Serenity. "Got to check on the hot tub if its ready in your room." Deidara said.

"Hot tub!?" Serenity said blinking.

"Good, we get to get naked in a hot tub together." Mangle said smiling walking passed Serenity who was a bit creeped out to what she just said.

"Maybe we should take turns, Mangle." Serenity said to her.

Serenity went into the kitchen taking a look at it but then her holo began to beep and she answered it seeing it was uncle Qrow.

"Hey." Serenity said.

"Hey kid, I had to head to the Alliance fleet. They need some help since some of our allies wanted to go to that party. Guess you won't see your Uncle show his party phase. Heh." Qrow said with a laugh.

"Awe Uncle. Don't worry, Day after tomorrow we will be at the fleet. Party, then relaxing next day then heading to you guys." Serenity said.

"Go have a good time! You guys got this. Darth Malgus sure is scaring everyone but he's willing to help us. Guess even the last Sith doesn't want to be controlled. So far some of us are here. I know Maychiro is heading there because she misses you guys. She worked hard for the Alliance after all and wants to see her kids. Are Maya and Demencia there with you?" Qrow asked.

Serenity looked around and seen Maya and Demencia talking to Jacob and Mienshao at a bar nearby and noticed Garrus sitting on the couch watching some show.

"Yeah, they are just talking." Serenity said.

"Alright, anyway kid have a good party and remember to just relax." Qrow told her.

"I will." Serenity said but then he quickly talked before she hung up.

"Serenity. I'm proud of you. I know your dad would be too. When you get back, you realize you are going to be a leader. It's a big responsibility." Qrow told her.

Serenity paused thinking about what he said and looked to the ceiling with a breath of air. "Yeah." She said.

"Hey Uncle?" Serenity said and walked into a private room shutting the door.

"What is it, kid?" Qrow asked her.

"You said Dad would be proud of me. What about... mom?" Serenity asked.

There was a dead silence and then Qrow spoke after a few moments.

"I'm sure she would be proud too." Qrow said to her.

On the other end of the call, Qrow was a bit startled and had to sit down. Who heard that besides him was Mordin who looked away and back to his work.

"You thought about your mom?" Qrow asked.

"To be honest, I some times in the back of my mind wonder who she was and what she was like. Did you know her?" Serenity asked.

"No. I didn't." Qrow said and put his hand over his eyes and quickly made a huge noise next to him.

"Oh shit! Oh no! I got to handle this valve. I will talk to you when I see you kid! Love you!" Qrow said and hung up quickly.

Serenity didn't think nothing of it and left the private room going off to talk to Kylo, Vulpix, and Mienshao who was sitting talking together with Jacob coming from the other side to talk with the group.

Back at the Alliance fleet, Qrow stared at a monitor which wasn't on and thought.

Mordin walked beside him checking on two different datapads of research data and then spoke while looking at them.

"Never asked about her, her mother. Strange. Last time she asked about her was when she was five. Remember Dray told me." Mordin said.

"I didn't know her but I heard a lot of nice things about her. I heard she became human after mating with my brother?" Qrow asked Mordin.

"Indeed she did. One day she just disappeared when Serenity was a baby. None of us seen her again. Bothered Dray." Mordin said walking behind Qrow and over to a table putting the two datapads down and began to type things on a console next to him while looking at both datapads.

Qrow looked at his own work and sighed. "Can't believe I broke this valve to just hang up on her." He said.

"Fix it you must. The valve connects to the electric line." Mordin said.

"Oh, now you tell me!" Qrow shouted and quickly went to try to fix it.

Back at the apartment, Serenity heard the buzzer and went up to the door and there waiting was Maychiro and Kaiden.

"Nice to see you again!" Maychiro said hugging Serenity.

"Same." Kaiden said nodding.

"Make way! It's time I show you all how to party!" Wrex said coming in with a grin on his face. "Got any food around here!" Wrex asked going toward the kitchen with Mienshao going over to him to show him where the food was.

"How is the Alliance doing?" Serenity asked Maychiro.

"It's going well! We got new recruits from different races that came to help. Many of them have families and don't want their families to be under a forced control." Maychiro said to her walking with her into the apartment.

"Uncle misses you." Serenity said to her.

"I miss him too. I'm waiting for him to pop the question too me." Maychiro said laughing.

"Is my sisters okay with you and him dating? It is kind of awkward you know. Dad and you making three of my sisters as two of them are here. And you in our journey fell in love with our uncle." Serenity said asking her.

"It is but they understand. Besides what I and your father had was just sex, not love. Your father loved someone else." She said smiling at her.

Before Serenity asked if it was her mother perhaps, they were interrupted by Wrex.

"You don't get the good stuff. I'm going to make a quick run to the nearest kiosk and get something good! Some hard Tihaar liqueur that will do the trick." He said walking passed Serenity.

"That stuff may make you drunk and crazy!" Serenity yelled at him.

"And?" Wrex asked walking away.

Serenity just shook her head. "Get a few bottles then!" She yelled.

"Going to get a crate! Come on Serenity think! This is a party, not a sleep over!" Wrex yelled.

Serenity then looked at Deidara who walked toward her.

"I sent holo invites to those of us on the citadel that wants to come to the party. I think my clan mates may come but, who knows." Deidara said.

Suddenly they heard a deep womanly voice.

"Wheres Kisame! I want him to feed me!" Rebecca the Hutt said crawling in with no guards this time.

"Oh god..." Deidara said.

"You invited her!?" Serenity asked him in shock.

"No, I did." Kisame said wearing a tuxedo and taking Rebecca's hand. "my lady." he said winking.

Deidara and Serenity cringed and then Gladious walked by who then turned and walked back where he came from to avoid the weird cringe Kisame and Rebecca were doing.

"This is going to be one hell of a party." Serenity said.

Serenity walked over to the kitchen and just rested her body against the fridge looking at Hatenko and Lopunny talking.

"So you got some obsession with our dad?" Lopunny asked.

"Well yes! He's the boss! He's my dawn of light and night!" Hatenko said.

"So gay?" Lopunny said laughing.

"Not gay? I just hold him to high regards!" Hatenko said.

Zarbon then walked into the conversation. "I heard gay." He said.

"Hatenko is gay for our dad." Lopunny said.

"No, I'm not! I just love him and honor him! Not in love! He is my idol!" Hatenko said.

"You're not helping your case hunny." Zarbon said chuckling.

Hatenko just sighed putting his head down.

"Well hey, I'm glad someone looks up to our dad like we do." Serenity said.

"Yeah, that's true." Lopunny said.

Hatenko got to his feet and gave Serenity a nod. "I will protect you girls in his honor. He would expect that of me." Hatenko said raising his fist up with tears flowing. "You hear me, boss! I'm going to help your family!" Hatenko yelled.

Serenity just shook her head laughing and drinking a bottled Jetty.

She noticed Prompto a bit timid looking at Mangle and Serenity walked over to him.

"No camera out tonight?" Serenity asked.

"Huh? Oh uh, I will get it out don't worry. Got to take pictures of the best party ever hehe... yea..." He said looking away.

"Come on Prompto talk to me." Serenity said nudging him.

"I really like your sister." Prompto said to her.

"I'm surprised someone likes that crazy bitch- kidding I love my sister. Well, that was half a kidding and half not." Serenity told him smirking.

"I get it, I'm not offended." he said and quickly reached into his pocket holding out a wedding ring.

Serenity looked at it but Prompto remained silent.

"Are we getting married?" Serenity asked confused.

"No, I want too- I want too- I want to ask your sister to marry me." Prompto said.

"Then go ask her." Serenity said to him. "I can't help you, you got to be brave enough to ask her." She said to him.

Prompto gripped the small case and looked at Mangle who was talking with Zarbon, Garrus, Vulpix, Mienshao, and Lamar Davis.

Prompto slowly walked up to Mangle who was getting herself a drink and knelt down to her.

"Lose a contact?" Mangle asked him.

Suddenly Mangle stopped what she was doing seeing a small case in his hand and him opening it showing her a ring.

Mangle for the first time spoke, in her actual normal - which is serious voice.

"Prompto." She said taking a step back. "You can't do this now, there are people and I don't look good right now, I stink." She said to him.

"Then I guess I stink too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Prompto told her.

Gladious and Ignis stood beside Serenity as others took a look at this. Maychiro had a big grin on her face crossing her arms. "Brave boy." She said softly to herself.

Mangle had a blush on her face and which surprised Serenity, Mangle was in fact normal. She always acted well, like herself but for the first time, she saw a serious Mangle. One who was also surprised and somewhat joyful.

"Will you marry me?" Prompto asked her.

"I'm a killer." Mangle told him.

"Then I guess I'm a sinner to love a killer." Prompto said standing up looking into her eyes.

Gladious was tearing up rubbing his eyes.

"I will!" Mangle said and hugged him. "I will!"

Everyone began to clap for them.

Zarbon was crying himself. "So touching... oh such gentlemen!" He said.

A little while after Serenity walked over to Prompto who was sitting on the couch with Mangle talking with Maychiro and gave him a head pat. Letting him know he did a good job.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Citadel DLC Crossover Special pt2

A few hours went by and soon the party was really kicking it up. Mangle was showing her engagement ring to some of her sisters and Prompto with some of the men who was giving him advice.

"This is a man emergency! We need to toughen him up for marriage!" Wrex shouted.

"Hey! I just got engaged, at least give me a moment to relieve myself of the nervousness I experienced before asking her." Prompto said to the guys.

Serenity was sitting on the couch and on each side of her was Kylo and Kaiden, on the other couch to the side was Umbreon and Espeon.

"So! You two guys have a thing for Serenity right?" Umbreon asked the two men smirking.

"Uh!" Kaiden said seemingly nervous.

"She and I fought against one another when I worked with the Illusive Man. I, I mean I didn't feel anything more than rivals turned into good friends." Kylo said looking away.

"Sure..." Umbreon said winking.

"I think Serenity would look nice with two men!" Espeon said clapping her hands.

"Don't, Don't ever say it like that please." Serenity said hiding her face.

"Don't worry, its just friendship and professionalism." Kaiden said.

"You know does anyone want a drink? Any food? I think we need more drinks and food." Kylo said standing up and walked to the kitchen quickly.

Kaiden as well got up laughing nervously and walked to the corner of the building looking down shaking his head.

"I think you scared the men away." Umbreon said looking at Espeon.

"Sorry... I didn't mean too! Oh! I saw on a holo that if someone flashes there boobs at men that they will get happy!" Espeon said starting to get up only to be dragged back down by Umbreon.

"No." Umbreon said shaking her head.

"What were you watching to know that?" Serenity asked blinking.

"Something called Pornhub. I thought it was a hub for something called porn." Espeon said to them.

"Ahahahaha!" James laughed walking by hearing it.

"See! He's happy just by the mention of it!" Espeon said smiling brightly, naive as ever.

"So how's Sam?" Serenity asked Umbreon to quickly change the subject.

"She's good. She's at the alliance fleet waiting for me. I know she is going to help out in the war. I wish she wouldn't do that but I can't argue it with her. When I met her, I thought all humans were disgusting and evil. Then she and I connected and now I realize, not all humans are evil. This blood in us makes us feel this rage... yet love can over come it." Umbreon said to Serenity who gave it some thought.

"I wished all species could get along." Espeon told them looking down showing a bit of sadness.

"Humans, we were born to kill humans. To hate them. But yet for some reason, I can't. I... I know mom didn't like me or my sisters and hurt me the most. But doesn't mean all humans are like that. I just hope one day we can all live in peace. That we all don't have to fight and we can love each other." Espeon said to them.

Serenity and Umbreon remained silent as well as James who was behind them and Kaiden who was listening in turning his head.

James quickly broke the sadness patting Espeons shoulder. "Say! Want to see how many push-ups I can do? Place bets, everyone! How many you think I can do!" James yelled for people to start making bids on him.

Serenity noticed Froslass who was a bit timid sitting beside Wrex who was talking to Jacob and Hidan.

"Hey. I heard you took on an enemy all by yourself. That's awesome!" Serenity said looking down at her.

"Hm? Oh yeah..." Froslass said looking down.

"Whats wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Taking a life didn't feel good. Reminded me of when dad lost his. I thought of him when I fought, dad kept me going to fight on. I will protect my sisters and our friends here. I will try to be brave." Froslass said as the men stopped talking looking at her.

"Bravery! You got to keep your confidence kid!" Jacob said nodding at her.

"Hah! From what I heard she shredded that guy good. Time we put her against a hundred star Cerberus soldiers and let her kill rinse repeat!" Wrex said laughing giving Froslass a shove with his shoulder.

Froslass just sighed as she was shoved to the side blinking a few times.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Serenity said laughing and walked off.

"Why hello there!" A tall man with horns on his head, his hair dark violet with a big smile on his face with purple lipstick. He was an enemy in the past that worked with Master Cyclonis.

"Holy shit! Caesar Clown!?" Serenity said a bit startled.

"Relax! I am apart of you guys now, relax! I am helping the alliance with research and scientific improvements. Do not worry, I am one of you guys now. Just don't get in my way with my experiments and when I fight those bastards that are trying to control life! No one takes my life, or my beautiful experiments." Caesar said and laughed at the end walking off.

Serenity just huffed rubbing her face. "Glad to see an enemy now friend. Then again, I hope there isn't' any friendly fire." Serenity said to herself.

Serenity walked by Maychiro who was talking to Milque and both of them gave Serenity a nod as she passed by. She walked to the bathroom and noticed Kisame crying into the toilet.

"You okay?" Serenity asked a bit creeped out.

"Rebecca, she she... she only wanted me to feed her and for sex! She didn't care for my heart!" Kisame cried out.

"Yeah, she's a Hutt what do you expect?" Serenity said with a sigh. "Not all Hutts are like that though, I shouldn't say that." Serenity said kneeling down handing him a towel.

"She hurt my heart! I should of never of left Oprah Winfrey's love!" Kisame yelled.

Garrus and Kaiden speaking looked to the side hearing Kisame.

"Maybe keep that to yourself, come on go get yourself a slice of pizza or something." Serenity said walking him out of the bathroom.

"She loved pizza too!" Kisame cried out walking to the kitchen. "But I am hungry..."

Serenity just shook her head smiling. "Big guy, big crier." She said.

"Did he say, Oprah?" Garrus asked.

"That he did." Serenity told him and turned to check on something else in the apartment.

Serenity saw in the back Mangle who was talking to Mismagius and Emilou. Near them was Neopolitan who wasn't even talking as Kylo was trying to talk to her.

"She's mute I think." Serenity said to Kylo.

"Really?" Kylo asked looking back at Neo who actually shrugged.

"I think..." Serenity said again curious.

Neopolitan, however, typed on her datapad and shown Kylo the text on it to communicate with him.

"So Mangle! Out of all of us here, your the only one of us sisters to be engaged first. How does that feel?" Mismagius asked putting a hand on her hip waiting for a response.

"Means I beat all your fucking asses in our record book." Mangle said grinning.

"And she's back to her normal self again." Emilou said smirking.

"Dude I'm never going to change, if I changed then I might as well kill everyone so no one sees my change." Mangle told her.

"Even your own sisters?" Serenity asked smirking at her.

"Okay fine maybe not everyone. But I might kill you Serenity. Killing you could make me the leader." Mangle said grinning back.

"Now that's a fight I'd like to see happen." Mismagius chuckled.

"Another time." Serenity said patting Mangle's head walking off.

"I'll hold you to it!" Mangle shouted.

Serenity noticed a few of their family and allies nearby dancing in the halls to the music playing. In the middle of one hallway was James and Zarbon doing push-ups.

"Who's winning?" Serenity asked leaning against the wall.

"Zarbon is actually." Demencia said grinning at Zarbon's ass licking her lips. "Nice and thick. And most of all fleshy, and juicy of blood." Demencia said drooling.

"Oh hunny, I want even the men to want my juice- oh!" Zarbon yelled and his push-ups speeding up.

"Just curious, who would you not have sex with Zarbon?" Serenity asked.

"I'm curious myself, but for that question that is." Pain said.

"Women." Zarbon said feeling his muscles beginning to weaken.

"They're at above eight hundred push-ups." Demencia said.

"Who else though, what man wouldn't you sleep with." Serenity asked.

Suddenly Zarbon stopped doing push-ups. "I- I can't say! Oh no, it's too much! Oh!" Zarbon said collapsing.

"Haha! I win!" James said standing up with sweat pouring off him.

"So who?" Serenity asked smirking at Zarbon.

Zarbon frowned laying on the floor. He then grunted the answer. "Your Uncle Qrow."

"Hey! Why not our Uncle!?" Sung-sun asked in shock.

Serenity bursted laughing. "Hold on! You wouldn't sleep with our uncle? He's a magnet for so many women. I would think you'd maybe want him in bed."

"That's the problem, he's just too attractive and he thinks he's all that. I can't have sex with someone like that. I have morals." Zarbon said huffing sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

"Morals? Nice." Serenity said nodding and patted his head walking down the hall.

Serenity noticed Maychiro fixing up some sort of device.

"Whats that?" Serenity asked.

"It's a device to take a full picture photo! It also is linked to filling in other people into a picture, like a photoshop. I got some photo's from the Alliance fleet that may want to be in a full picture with the rest of us." Maychiro said smiling.

"Woah that's a cool type of device. Can we manage to fit everyone into one picture?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. However, it will have to be a big picture when it comes out of course. This device takes it and its sent to be printed at the Alliance." Maychiro told her.

"So those that aren't here at the party, will be photoshopped in that does want into the picture?" Serenity asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Maychiro said smiling at her.

"What about photoshopping in a picture of... dad?" Serenity asked.

Maychiro looked at her and her smile went down a bit but nodded. "Of course." She said giving her a hug. "We will add in Arur and Law as well. Those that died, but they're going to have a gray shade to let those know that they died." Maychiro told her.

"Okay." Serenity said giving her a hug. "Thank you." She said.

Maychiro patted her head. "No problem at all." She said smiling at her.

Suddenly they heard a drum being beat and Serenity looked toward the living room at Mangle who was banging a drum.

"Where did we get this?" Serenity asked looking at the instruments.

"I rented them. Come on! We should totally sing!" Mangle said.

"Hell yeah!" Umbreon said picking up a guitar playing on it rocking out.

"I wouldn't mind hearing you girls sing." Garrus said raising his drink. "All in favor!?"

Almost everyone said yes.

Serenity looked at her sisters and smiled. "Last time we singed was a long time ago. Guess we got to put on a show for everyone huh?"

"Fuck yeah!" Mangle said.

"I wouldn't mind trying." Froslass said looking at a kloo picking it up.

Serenity took ahold of a microphone spinning it in her right hand and placing it down on the floating mic holder and each of her sisters grabbed an instrument tuning it.

"Want to sing that song we used to sing to ourselves?" Mismagius asked.

"That classic one? Sure!" Tomoko said on the piano waiting.

"You know which one we are all thinking of right?" Serenity asked looking at her sisters.

"Fuck yeah that one!" Emilou said smirking clapping at them. "Sing it!" Emilou shouted at them as she and Sung-sun stayed with the crowd.

"That's the one we sing then, everyone knows the lyrics and the beat?" Mienshao asked looking around.

"Heh! This is going to be good." Wrex said chuckling.

"I'm recording this for sure!" Kaiden said holding a holo device up to record.

"We all do it seems." Lopunny said waiting for a moment of her sisters to object to it.

"Okay, let's do this. Count to three." Mismagius said and nodded to Serenity as they counted to three.

\- I believed love would save me!

But in the end the pain that cut so deeply is!

Breaking me, taking everything!

I only wish it would turn into love! Ahh!

Cut me down! - End my misery!

Because I loathe the joy I'm feeling!

Lie to me like it's meant to be!

Cause I don't care, it's all the same to me!

Let all the beauty fade and melt away! Ahh!

You say it's fine when it's shattering!

This time it ends so unexpectedly!

I was misled so many times !

I'll carry on with nothing to believe in!

Every time I take another breath!

Feelings inside me won't stop wavering Ahh!

Hide it all like nothing happened here!

I will let go of the hands I've learned to hate! Ahh!

The shadows within will never let you flee

This is reality...

What does it mean to have freedom!

Every single feeling, every moment!

All that I felt, longing and agony!

Pleading in desperation it could be love!

Throw me away, I don't get to feel!

Schadenfreude for you!

Is there no passion left!?

All of this drama seems so dead to me.!

Discord is all that's left to see…! -

((Song is Asphyxia. Covers belong to their owners; AmaLee, DimaLancaster and Studio Yuraki.))

After the song, Maychiro called for everyone into the main room. "Where ready! The camera is photoshopped ready for those that aren't here that wanted to be apart of the picture, in the back will be those who have died that are in the gray shade. For memories of course." Maychiro told them.

"Sounds honorable." James said getting into position with everyone else.

"Come on everyone! Mangle come sit with me with Prompto with you!" Serenity yelled to her waving her over.

Serenity sat on the couch in the middle, Mangle to her left and Tomoko to her right. Beside Mangle was Prompto and beside Tomoko was Gladious. Everyone else was standing behind the couch in rows. Behind Serenity was James standing in a salute with Kylo and Kaiden on each side of him. Everyone else stood in rows looking at Maychiro with the floating camera droid.

"Commencing in ten seconds." The droid announced.

Maychiro quickly ran into the crowd standing where Qrow's photoshop would be at besides him with a smile on her face. "Everyone says Serenity!"

"Serenity!" Everyone shouted.

And then the picture was taken.

The next day at Morning, everyone was together walking toward the hanger that the Normandy was docked in. Waiting for them was lieutenant Grenn with two of his guards beside him.

"Our fleet is prepared to go with you to the Alliance fleet. We will merge and await further orders." Grenn said.

"You're coming with us?" Serenity asked.

"Of course, I don't want to miss what will make history. You will need all the help you can get." Grenn told her.

Grenn and his guards walked off. "See you there!" Grenn shouted as he walked away.

Everyone got to the hanger walking to the Normandy entrance. Serenity stopped Mangle and Tomoko looking at them.

"Tomoko, Mangle. I need you two to be second and third commanders when this fight happens. If something was to happen to me." Serenity told them.

"Dude don't talk sentimental, that's what happens in the movies. Don't do that." Mangle said shaking her head.

"Why me?" Tomoko asked.

"Because I know you got the power to be near my level, come on nightmare powers? I don't get that or dark abilities as you do. Your mom would want it too." Serenity said giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Their other sisters walked too them.

"We are family, we are sisters. Remember what dad said to us?" Serenity asked them.

"We are like a pack of wolves." Mangle said nodding slowly thinking of their dad.

"We are like wolves, like velociraptors, we are a pack, we are hunters. We hunt together and we fight together. We are family most importantly of all." Serenity said to them.

"Then let's kick ass and hunt our prey." Lopunny said raising her fist.

"Let's do it for dad!" Emilou shouted.

"Let's also do it for everyone else too. If that's okay." Froslass said softly.

"Let's go!" James said clapping to them.

Serenity beckoned them and they all entered the Normandy together. Ready to head to the Alliance Fleet and begin their greatest mission.

Serenity suddenly felt her belt. "Oh shoot! I will be right back! Just a moment I left it at customs!" Serenity shouted.

"Hurry up!" James yelled.

Serenity quickly ran with her power with great speed passing people who were astonished by her speed. She made it to the customs grabbing her father's old lightsaber.

"Sorry, I'd be so dishonored to have forgotten this." Serenity said huffing to catch her breath.

Serenity walked out of customs heading back to the hanger but suddenly noticed Adam within the crowd heading to a private hanger. She then saw a human boy running toward Adam and Serenity gripped her lightsaber hilt walking toward Adam in hopes he didn't kill the boy.

She suddenly saw Adam look at the boy kneeling down and walking him looking around, and suddenly seeing that he found the boy's parents handing him to them. But he gave a remark to them to watch their kid and walked away.

Serenity is a bit confused about that walked toward him but noticed him answering a holo-call.

"I'm on my way." Adam said into it.

"Oleg failed it seems, head back. We know the Alliance is going to plan something big. And Adam, I hope you do not fail me like Oleg." The Illusive Man said on the other end.

Adam shut the holo-com off and before he walked into the private hanger he stopped and turned his head looking directly at Serenity through his eye mask.

Serenity looked right back at him. Both of them just staring at one another.

Suddenly the crowd thickened and Adam was gone.

Serenity kept standing there thinking on what she saw. She walked over to the people in question.

"Excuse me, that man that handed you your child. Did he say anything to you?" Serenity asked.

"That man killed my fellow employee's planet side, and almost killed me. When my sons ran to my side with my wife, he hesitated and let me go. He then found my son lost in the crowd and gave him back to me and told me to not lose him. A strange man he is." The man told Serenity.

"He kills but yet something changed in him. Maybe our kids." The woman said to Serenity who listened and felt something a bit for Adam.

"Maybe his hatred for humans and what I said, or something else maybe influencing him... It isn't too late for him." Serenity said.

"Mam?" The man asked confused at her words.

"Nothing, I must go, thank you for your time." Serenity said and ran off to the hanger that the Normandy was at.

Serenity got into the Normandy and whistled to Mangle who was at the cockpit with Deidara as the co-pilot. Prompto sitting behind her typing on a console.

"We are good to go." Deidara said.

The Normandy lifted up and backed out of the hanger and flew into space and entered hyperspeed.

Meanwhile, at Earth, The Illusive Man was overseeing preparations of his soldiers and, the secret project. Clones of Serenity, enhanced with cybernetics looking quite, scary.

Kai Leng stood behind him with Ardyn overseeing things.

Ardyn had a smirk on his face standing in the shadows and his yellow eyes slowly show a bit of glow but vanish as the Illusive Man turned around to face them.

"Adam is on his way back. I will have Hux lead the forces. Once the Alliance comes here, we will trap them." The Illusive Man said to them.

"If I may be so bold to suggest something?" Ardyn said walking out of the shadows toward the Illusive Man.

"Suggest it." The Illusive Man encouraged.

"How about we test these clones not just on the Alliance soldiers but on the Gorgons. Let them see in fear what we created. An army of their own sister and with black blood." Ardyn said to him. "Unleash them and let your soldiers take it easy on the battlefield."

The Illusive Man looked at him for a moment thinking. "I will mix them together. Perhaps these clones are ready. I was going to use them after we win, but perhaps this will be better." He said.

Both him and Kai Leng walked off and Ardyn watched them walk away with a grin on his face. "Revenge, I can hardly wait." Ardyn said putting his hat over his head and walking behind them out of the facility they were in.

As Ardyn walked out he saw the fleet in the sky heading into space as well as in the distance more Star Cerberus ships, thousands and possibly into a million of them. Soldiers marching on the destroyed streets of Seattle and Urashiki and Matagi standing nearby observing it as well. Ardyn looked at them then back to the clone army that was marching out with the Star Cerberus Soldiers.

"Let the chess match, begin." Ardyn said with a chuckle in his voice.


End file.
